Hunted 20
by faithlessducks
Summary: A companion to Hunted with darker and sexy themes. Arthur and Gwen struggled to remain married after Arthur finds her in Lancelot's arms the night before their wedding. Arthur marries Gwen and does everything in his power to manage her life. Merlin belongs to the BBC and Shine. Arthur/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

I traced small circles along Guinevere's wrist; I was pleasantly surprised to find her skin exquisitely tender as she squirmed from my touch. My young wife attempted to snatch her hand away from mine. My hand enclosed gently around her cool hand to steady her movements. I hardened my heart against a delicate helpless look in her doe brown eyes. Never again would I fall for her false innocent charm, I learned a great lesson last night. Guinevere needed to be instructed in the ways of a wife and queen. Every morning she would wake to a detailed list with specific instructions. Before I left for the Council room, her maid will select her clothing for my approval. Never again would she wander around Camelot without an escort. She broke my heart last night with Lancelot, and destroyed my faith and trust in her. I valued her above all others. It amazed me that I still love her after finding her in the arms of other man, my first knight… my brother in arms.

Guinevere stared at me from underneath her long lashes with a lingering sadness in her eyes. It hurt that she viewed with fear because I behaved like a savage last night towards her. I regret deeply grabbing her wrist last evening. I will never know what dark emotions controlled my actions. Her cry of pain and fear tore at my soul. The sound of pain and fear cleared my mind of murky thoughts of violence and rage. Didn't she realize the depths of my devotion and love to her? I could have shamed her before Camelot. I didn't. I protected Guinevere from herself… shielded her with my undying love.

My smiles at her when she walked down the aisle clutching Elyan's arms were genuine. Guinevere never looked more beautiful than today. She surpassed that day in her house when I kissed her for the first time. Or when we had our secret picnic in the woods. Nothing could ever dim my memory of Guinevere gliding towards me as she walked away from her life as a young maiden. White and purple flowers twisted in her hair. Her gown was the color of deep amethyst with silver thread embroidered in various flower patterns to resemble wildflowers along the bodice, sleeves and hem. She wore my mother's earring in her ears. Yet, my bride didn't smile at me in return. She wrapped her hands around Elyan's arm like she wanted to run away. It hurt me more than any wound that I sustained in battle.

During our marriage ceremony, she appeared not to understand the difference in my kiss. I didn't have to hold back with her any longer. She was a wanton temptress, not a sweet young girl. Today after our wedding, I kissed her like a man full of desire for his wife. She stepped away from my embrace with confusion in her eyes. During our feast, she constantly inched away from sensual swipes of my hand, or when I rested my hand on her knee. I could barely contain my desire for her after tonight my touch will be burnt into her skin, heart, and soul.

I flicked my hand at her maid Mary as signal that it was time for Guinevere to prepare for our wedding night. Guinevere backed away in her chair; her lips almost formed the word no when I shot her a blistering look. Gwen pasted a smile on her face, and departed the feast without looking back at me.

I swore she flinched when Gwaine shouted to make an heir for Camelot tonight. That was her job to secure my family line for the future.

I sipped a bit of red wine to calm my nerves when I spotted Merlin maneuvering his away around conversing Nobles.

"Why did you marry Gwen? Did you forgive her?"

I took a sip of wine to ponder a proper response. "I'll never forgive her. I love Guinevere with all of my heart. I've waited a long time for her to become my wife. She has a servant mentality, and she doesn't understand the ways of being a queen. She needs to understand the rules of the nobility. I'm the only one to touch her like a man. She'll learn to please me. We will be happy after she learns, Merlin."

"Or else what? You want to punish her?"

What did Merlin think that I'm planned to beat Guinevere? My blows could kill her quickly. I didn't wish any harm to Guinevere. My heart belonged to her, even though she doesn't deserve it.

"Stay out of this. She's my wife, not yours."

Merlin shook his head. "I should have left her run off when she waited in your chamber."

"I would hunt her like a doe, and return her to Camelot."

Merlin recoiled from me, disgust marring his features. "Just remember that you love her. Don't hurt her tonight."

Hurt filled my eyes and heart after everything; did Merlin believe that I was capable of violent behavior toward Guinevere? I would abused Gwen like Cenred or hurt her like my father? "I'm not a monster. I would never force myself upon my wife."

"Words can hurt too."

"Where's Lancelot," I demanded. "Make sure he understands to stay away from my wife."

"Locked in his chamber."

"Free him in the morning. He's banished upon pain of death, if he ever returns to Camelot."

"How are you going to explain that?"

"He's going to the Northern Borders."

"Anything else," Merlin snapped

"Don't walk into my chamber in the morning," I commanded. "Make sure you hang the sheets on the ramparts. Hopefully, Guinevere is still a virgin."

"Is that all that matters to you? Your pride is more important than Gwen? Trust me, Gwen is chaste. Don't hurt her," Merlin ordered.

Rolling my eyes, I rose from my chair to mingle with my subjects. I swallowed a wave of jealousy at Merlin's words. Merlin's devotion to Guinevere was a bit annoying and inappropriate. She didn't need a protector from me. I'm her husband and protector. I married her after she kissed Lancelot last night before our wedding. I could have ordered her death, but I didn't. I could have sent her way from Camelot, but I didn't. Life outside of Camelot would be too harsh for her. Yet, Merlin makes me feel like a monster. No, he made me feel like less than a monster, something worse to harm people.

Gwaine sauntered over to slap my back as his wine splashed on my boots. A deep smile formed on his handsome face as he raised his goblet in praise of my marriage.

"She's wonderful, Arthur. I hope that she brings you great joy and happiness over your lifetime and beyond," Gwaine said. "She keeps your passions high and satisfied in bed.

"Yes, Guinevere is lovely," I mumbled. "Don't speak about Guinevere keeping me satisfied in bed

"Are you nervous about your wedding night?"

What's wrong with these people? Is this the right to ask questions about my intentions toward my wife in bed?

"Not at all. I'm capable of making love to my wife …more than capable of giving her pleasure."

"Be gentle in your passion, yet firm with her. Virgins are like young does. If you hunt one, and your arrow does not find your target; they will never venture back into your woods. "

"I'm not hunting a doe. I'm consummating my marriage," I spat.

"I'm saying be patient and kind. You know gentle with her body and mind. You don't want to lose her heart."

"Thanks, Gwaine," I muttered sarcastically

"I'm serious. If you scare her, you will need a mistress. Slowly, introduced her to the secret delights of her body. Show her how to give and receive pleasure. She's scared and nervous. You need to make her relax. "

"I don't need your help."

"No, Gwen does!" Gwaine clapped my back hard. "Make sure you take her a few times throughout the night."

What in the world is my wayward knight rambling about? I placed him charge of Camelot's army. He trains my army! He's a blazing drunk.

"We tell them that it's only painful on the wedding night. If you only do it once, it will be uncomfortable in later sessions. So, multiple times, Princess."

"Go drink more wine, Gwaine."

I've grown weary of my wedding banquet. I'm going to sit back in my throne, and watch everyone gobbled down my food and guzzle my wine. Then, after enough time, I'm going to leave to spend the remainder of the evening with my wife.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember leaving our wedding feast between Arthur's seductive smiles, Merlin's concerned glances, and Gwaine's advice about pleasing a man. I can scarcely believe that he told me to touch Arthur in those spots using my hands and mouth. My mouth? I could never do something like that! Arthur would hang me in the courtyard, and I don't want to give him another reason to be angry. Somehow, I listened to my shoes clicking on polished marble. I never thought my shoes could make such a racket. Or I would walk these floors as wife to King Arthur. Maybe, I kissed Lancelot because I never believed in Arthur's love for me. No, I didn't kiss Lancelot because I questioned Arthur's devotion.

Mary took my hand guiding me along the citadel's long cold corridors, even though I know the way to Arthur's chambers. No, I mean our chambers. Maybe, I should flee, but Mary's grip is tight like rope. Where would I go? Who would provide me with shelter? He would order Camelot's knights to search my house. Then, he would go to Ealdor. I could not seek refuge from Hunith. I can't hide from him. Do I want to be away from him? I dream of him nightly.

I stared at Arthur's chamber door. It's rather ornate with delicate carvings in the wood .Everything would change when he entered this room tonight. He would take me to his bed. Nothing inside of me wanted to alone with Arthur; yet, everything inside me craved his touch. I wanted to offer myself to him. I'm going mad. I love him so much. I can't select words to describe the depths of my emotions for Arthur. Somehow, I kissed Lancelot last night before my wedding. Am I loose woman? Perhaps, I'm a wanton. Maybe, Uther was right; I cast an enchantment over Arthur's heart. He's in spell. I'm going to be his doom. I could see bloodlust in his eyes last night. I wouldn't blame him, if him banished me or ordered my death. I betrayed his love with Lancelot. I can't even remember loving Lancelot. Did I ever love Lancelot? Or was it gratitude or hero worship because he said so many utterances of love and devotion, and he helped to save my life? Perhaps, I just used him to escape from Camelot's never ending unhappiness. I would have gone with him to escape the bad memories of Arthur's rejection and my father's death. Arthur's rejection… he did that twice. His father would never understand. A few weeks ago, I wasn't appropriate. Why do I feel bad about this? Arthur's actions caused me great hurt too. He hurt my heart, and I forgave him without hesitation. He just offered me a few almost dead flowers gathered from a ditch. Merlin probably picked them; Arthur can't do anything without Merlin. I'm forgiving Gwen. If I'm not forgiving, Merlin will plead with me to forgive Arthur. I should have let Olaf slap him with his mace. I shouldn't think these thoughts about my previous hurt. Still, why did I kiss Lancelot?

I had no reason to kiss him. How could I kiss him the night before my wedding? I'll be a faithful obedient wife to Arthur, and I won't do anything to displease him.

A group of maids carrying empty wooden buckets exit Arthur's chambers. My friends smiled proudly at me, breaking away from Mary, I hug them firmly. I wouldn't be able to consort with them after I entered my husband's chamber. I'll be Arthur's wife in every way. Nothing can change my fate; I can no longer run from my sin. I should adjust to my new life. I don't resist when Mary tugs me into Arthur's chamber.

Mary rubbed my hands briskly," Gwen, can I still call you, Gwen? Or should it be your ladyship?"

"You cradled me as a baby. I'll always be Gwen to you."

"Well, King Arthur made a few requests for this evening. He would like you to bathe in lavender before he arrives. By his request, Sue stitched a special gown, made of the finest white silk for tonight, and he wants your hair down, flowing around your shoulders."

If I could say no.

"We should make the king happy. Good wives make their husbands happy, Mary," I whispered absentmindedly. I should have drank more wine during the feast. Every morsel of food tasted like hay in mouth, hard to chew and swallow. I just chewed to appear merry, and drank to numerous toasts blessing our union.

Steaming water mingled with fresh lavender created a calming fragrance around his chamber. Mary's nimble fingers unlaced my gown; I could barely feel the fabric dropping from my body. The cool air broke me from my thoughts. Embarrassed, I covered my bosom with my hands. Mary steadies my body as I climbed into a hot bath. Warm water eased my frazzled nerves. Mary scrubbed my body with pretty pastel colored soaps. She hummed a happy little tune as she cleaned me.

"I would wash your hair, but you'll catch you death. So, I won't pour water over you. Stand up now."

I rose with soap covering my body. Stepping out of the tub, Mary gathered me in a bath sheet. She rubbed my body briskly until my skin was slightly damp and glowing.

"You know to leave the skin a bit damp for softness. Now, come let me massage a cream into your skin." I walked until I stood before a vanity similar to Morgana's, except it's a wedding gift for me. Arthur burned all of her belongings after he regained Camelot from her. Mary warmed the cream between her hands before she smoothed it over my skin.

"Now, I know you don't have a mother, Gwen. Over the years, I answered a few of your question about womanly things. I would like to speak with you about your wedding night?"

Mary cared for me when I was a child. She explained my monthly times, and told me what herbs to use to ease my pains.

"I trust you, Mary."

"Well, tonight, it could go one of two ways: the king will be a kind and thoughtful lover or he will take his needs and forget about you. The best solution is just to lay there, very still. Just accept his attentions. It will be painful. More than likely, you will experience discomfort for a few days. But, it might be a pleasant experience."

"Thank you for the advice."

I vaguely heard a clicking sound when Mary removed pins from my hair. It was like time…clink, clank, clink, and clank. Arthur would be here soon.

I said nothing when Mary led me to his bed. It was a rather nice bed, large. I was surprised by the number of blankets. Never had I had seen so many blankets combined with animal furs. Mary fiddled with hearth until the fire blazed brightly. She muttered something about warm and cozy.

"Good night, Gwen."

"I'll see you in the morning, Mary."

Carefully, the door shut behind Mary leaving me alone in my new chamber to share with my husband, Arthur. It was warm and a bit cozy with nice furniture. I didn't cross the chamber to look into the adjacent chamber for Arthur's consort. I won't say queen because Arthur will never bestow such an honor on me. After last night, I wouldn't ask to be his queen after I proved to Arthur that I wasn't righteous and virtuous.

Waiting for Arthur, I nibbled on my fingers; flinching when my teeth nipped too hard. Pain made me feel alive. I can't feel any longer, not even my heart or sense of self. I can feel Arthur's touch.

I don't know why I kissed Lancelot. I don't love him. He's a friend. It was like I witnessed everything, and I couldn't stop it. Lancelot returned and everything was fuzzy and confused. Feelings that weren't very strong swarmed into my mind. I couldn't think of nothing but Arthur. Yet, my love for Arthur warmed my heart. Happily, I prepared for my wedding. Why wasn't I in bed? It was like something compelled me to seek him out. I don't know why. Those feelings are gone. Lancelot is like Percy or Gwaine again in my heart, just a good friend. It's so confusing. My father taught me to be virtuous and kind. In one moment, I lost everything that was taught to me by my father.

Arthur viewed me differently during my march down the aisle. His blue eyes were dark with an emotion. His fingers caressed my pulse when we joined our hands during Geoffrey's long marriage ceremony. Heat coursed along my veins; his touch seared my skin. New emotions emerged in my mind, frightening and alluring. Last week, I would have leaned into his hand. I couldn't after last night. Then, he placed his lips upon mine. His mouth was demanding unlike our other kisses. It didn't leave sweet happy butterflies gliding in my belly. Something dark made me wanted to curl my fingers into Arthur's hair as my lips parted wider offering him everything. During the reception, his fingers gently touched my palm, ever so lightly. My skin burned like I touched a hot pot in my small kitchen. I hoped he couldn't see my chest heaving as my breath grew ragged. I almost choked on my wine when he clapped his hand on my knee. I didn't care where I was… I desired Arthur. I've lost my mind. I'm nothing but a wanton woman. I want Arthur to take me to his bed, and do whatever he pleases to me. I want to feel those sensations again. My kiss with Lancelot was nothing in comparison to Arthur's touch against my skin. How I can face him after what I did. Am I going mad?

Trembling fingers cradled my head, tears silent dropped my eyes. I could never forgive myself for wounding Arthur's heart and betraying him. I noticed a puddle forming on the stone floor of Arthur's chamber. My eyes turned in the direction of the door when Arthur slowly twisted a brass doorknob.

"Tame your doe tonight, but remember my words, gentleness.

"Make an heir."

"Fill the corridors with her moans."

"Prove that you're the king of all kings in Albion."

Really, my own brother shouting such vulgar words to spurn Arthur's actions tonight.

He slammed the door quickly to lessen their suggestive word and silly snickering. At least Merlin was not with them. I listened to Arthur removing his boots kicking around the chamber. His crown landed on the table with a slight bang. His movements indicated that he removed his clothing.

Just relax.

"Not even a hello, Guinevere?"

"Hello, Arthur."


	3. Chapter 3

"Not even a hello, Guinevere?"

"Hello, Arthur."

I can't explain the depths of my anguish to gaze upon Guinevere bawling like a small child with an injured finger. She was so lovely with her dark tresses cascading along her shoulders paired with her white silk nightgown, a contrast to her soft brown skin. I inched closer to Guinevere as she sat with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees.

"Tears will not fall after tonight. We are a happy, loving couple for Camelot. Do you understand?"

Gwen nodded swiftly.

Cupping Gwen's face, I gazed deeply in her eyes, stroking her tears away. "I'll be a loving fair husband. Maybe, I'll trust you again… one day." Her eyes had the power to see deep into the depths of my soul. Her eyes were brown and innocent like a newborn fawn. My anger and jealousy melted away from me. I couldn't select her clothes and give her a list of duties. You don't handle gentle creatures with control. She needed kindness and understanding during our marriage in the first few months. I would be everything that she needed and more.

Gwen pressed her lips closed, staring at me with painful sadness, "Why did you marry me?"

"Because, I didn't want you to run to him," I spat, unable to control my emotions. I can't believe that I'm crying. "I can't live without you. I love you so much, Guinevere more than you will ever know."

Shame formed in her eyes; I wouldn't allow her to turn her gaze from mine. I held her face my palms as my thumb stroked her damp lips.

"I love you, Arthur. I do."

My lips trembled slightly from her admission. I needed to hear those words from her so desperately. I wanted Guinevere to love me so badly, not him.

"I will be happy as long as you never utter that lie again. I don't want your love. I want you, and I have you until you die as my wife. So, I'm happy."

What did I just say? My words were cruel. Why am I trying to hurt her back? It won't make things better between us. Gwen sat blinking on our bed as she retreated from my embrace.

I brushed his lips over her damp neck as my hands untied the ribbons on her nightgown. "I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you ever."

Gwen broke away from my arms and crawled to the center of my bed. Dropping herself into the center of the bed, and she parted her legs. She whispered," Just do it."

Gwen was still almost like a corpse. My lips twitched into a wide smile. Gwen opened one eye to peer at me. "Take off your robe and consummate our marriage."

"If we are going to be serious about this, "I replied swallowing a laugh. "We need to be in the bed. The kingdom needs to see our sheets."

"I forgot about that."

Gwen turned to crawl to the top of our bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to be a good wife and accept your advances."

Great, did Gwaine give her a consummation lesson too? I don't want her to do her duty. I want her to enjoy and welcome my touch.

"I want you to enjoy it and welcome my touch. This should be our special place and time, just us."

She gazed at me with those eyes, so open, tender, and sad. Sadness because of me. I placed fear in her heart because I lost control of my emotions.

"Darling, we need to go slow. You're a virgin."

"You still have faith in my chastity?"

"If you weren't a virgin. You would have kissed me back instead of jerking away from my touch. It scared you."

"Oh."

"I'll tell you a secret. It should feel good, and make your skin hot. Or, the person isn't trained in proper ways to please a woman."

"Did you learn that in knight school?"

"No, I'm sure Gwaine would like to instruct a course on pleasuring a woman."

Giggles racked her chest, she inched back closer to me on our bed. I didn't realize that my laughter mingled with hers until she rested her head on my shoulder. Warmth and devotion encased my heart

"We'll start with kissing."

"Kissing, we've done that before?"

"I'm going to show you kisses that make you heart race. No longer sweet and chaste little pecks."

"We'll go slowly and just tell me if it's too much for you."

I rose from my spot on the bed, and scooped her into my arms, sliding her down my body until her feet touched the cold floor. I threw back the covers of our bed.

Gwen moistened her lips as I hurriedly finished unlacing her gown, pushing it from her shoulders until it pooled at her feet. I held my breath for a moment when I viewed the perfection of Guinevere's body. Every soft curve was on display for my gaze to feast upon without fear of losing her. She shivered slightly from the cold air in our chamber, and I lower her to our soft warm bed. Her eyes widened when I dropped my robe. She seemed to focus on my lower region.

Fear returned to her eyes.

"We'll go slow."

"Yes, Arthur, that would be a good idea."

I joined her on our bed; gently I spread Guinevere's legs to roll my body on top of hers, and settled in the warmth between her legs. I held my breath to maintain my focus on bringing her pleasure. Placing my weight on my elbows, I kissed her eyelids, cheeks, and the tip of her nose as her fingers clutched the sides of a white pillow. Tenderly, I pressed my mouth to her lips, kissing firmly until her lips parted to accept my tongue. I could feel Guinevere relaxing under me when she timidly touched her tongue to mine.

She's relaxing. I have to be gentle and take my time. Keep her calm.

Breaking our kiss, my teeth nipped Guinevere's earlobe when I heard her breaths growing ragged and loud. Her hands were tightly squeezed at her side. My tongue traced her jaw as I swirled my tongue down her neck. Her eyes dropped closed; her lips quivered slightly to omit little gasps and moans.

Moving down her body, I caressed the tight sweet buds of her breasts; Gwen moaned in delight as her back arched into my mouth.

"Arthur," she questioned.

"It's okay, Guinevere. Just allow it to happened. You're supposed to feel this way."

"I'm hot and everything is racing in my mind," Gwen panted.

"That's how you're supposed to feel." I pressed a small kiss to the soft underside of her breast. Pausing to allow Guinevere to catch her breath, I suckled at her breast. Her small gasps encouraged me to suck harder as she moved slightly on our bed. Softly, my hands glided over damp skin of her thighs and legs. Moving lower, my thumbs caressed her ankles to relax her tightly arched feet. My tongue traced her navel causing a small giggle to slip from her lips. I knew Guinevere would be resistant as my head dipped lower. I seized the moment to slide my head between her legs. Her knees clamped on my head when my tongue traced a path along her wet flesh.

"Arthur, what are you doing," she cried.

"It's not wrong. Does it feel good?"

"Yes!"

Using my hand, I placed Gwen's foot on my shoulder as my tongue tenderly swiped along the hidden ridges of her sweet flesh. Soft moans, grunts and grasps slipped her lips, her thighs moving to meet my strokes.

"That's isn't right. It feel so hot and daring, Arthur," Gwen protested.

I could sense Guinevere was near her time. I decided against slipping a finger into her sheath, even though I want to feel her receive her pleasure. A piercing scream broke the silence as Gwen climaxed. I smiled when her body quivered and shook in delight.

Crawling over her body, I licked a few beads of sweat from her neck. The center of her thighs was warm and wet; I had to control myself not to sink into her.

"Guinevere, it's going to be painful. I'm sorry for hurting you. I can't wait any longer because I need you so badly."

Gwen nodded as I slipped my arms under her back to hold her tightly. I can feel her small hands on my shoulders, her nails pressed into my flesh. Placing myself at her opening, I pushed in slowly into Gwen's channel. She pressed her lips together as I pushed and retreated, gradually opening her body to me.

I can tell by her breaths that she was in discomfort. "Arthur, I want to be you," she whimpered into my collar bone. I thrust a bit deeper as Gwen spread her legs wide pushing me further into her. Impulsively, I took her lips in a hard kiss. Dragging, my lips away from the sweetness of her mouth, I whispered I love you in her ear as I thrust my hips and pierced her maidenhood. Her hot tears hit my shoulders; I placed tenderly little kisses along her mouth and chin, caressing her thighs in attempt to soothe her pain.

"It will pass."

Squirming, Gwen flinched

"Don't move darling. Just stay calm."

"You looked so beautiful tonight, I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. I could think of nothing but you most of time."

She hugged me tightly as her breathing grew calmer.

"Do you want to try?"

"Yes."

I slide into Guinevere using tiny, leisurely strokes as her head moved across her pillow.

"See, it's not all pain. It can feel good too."

I grasp in surprise when she wraps her legs around my waist bounding us tightly together as my thrusts grew in speed.

"Arthur, oh my," Gwen mutters.

"Move with me," I implored. A deep grunt tore from my throat when Gwen clenched on my length by accident.

She froze and opened her eye.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, do that again," I gritted. "Do it all of the time and move with me."  
Guinevere began to learn our rhythm as we writhed against each other, kissing, licking, caressing each other's flesh until we're wrapped in desire and pleasure. I nipped her shoulder slightly as her channel began to quake and clench my shaft. I slipped my hands between her thighs to flick her bud to help tip her over the edge.

"Arthur… Arthur, don't stop. What is this again? It's not like before," she howled. Her screams are like music too my ears. I increased my thrusts until I moved deeper and harder into my wife. I can't hold back any longer. Guinevere's head burrowed into her pillow as she laid gasping for air and begs for more.

"Please more, Arthur. Don't stop!

"Guinevere," I screamed as I released myself deep into my wife. I collapsed on her for seconds until I rolled over with her in my arms.

"It was the first one," Gwen murmured curiously.

"Darling, what do you mean?"

"Mary explained about different types of wedding nights, "Gwen whispered with a yawn.

I can't remember how many times that I took Guinevere last night, not including this morning. I couldn't help myself. My little wife was an eager pupil to learn about pleasure between a man and a woman. Now, I feel like a monster, again. In the middle of the day, I called for lunch. The maids hurried into our chamber carrying food and items for a bath. Geoffrey arrived when Gwen was in her queen's chamber and removed the sheets from our bed. The old bastard didn't say anything but offered me a haughty look. I raised my goblet at him as he frowned and departed hastily. Her blasted maid shooed me away from the queen's chamber.

"King, Arthur, she fell asleep. She needs to rest."

"I want to see her."

Mary opened a door leading to Guinevere's chamber. I could barely view her curly head snuggled down deep in her pillows. Her breathing indicated that she was in a deep sleep.

"When will she wake?"

"It depends."

"If I'm not here, send for me," I ordered as I left Gwen to sleep. I glanced at her over my shoulder before I grabbed my leather duster and hurried away before I jumped into bed with her. I don't know why I found myself outside of Gwaine's chamber.

I knocked on the door until my wayward knight appeared. He was feeling after effects from the wedding feast. He reeked of wine and ale. I pushed the door open to enter his chamber.

"I followed your advice. Now, my wife is in a deep sleep."

"You were tender and gentle, or you took her multiple times.

"Both."

"So, she enjoyed herself.

"I believe so."

"Gwen will sleep for a day or so. But, when she wakens she'll be eager for your touch.

"Shut up."

I ate dinner with Gwaine and the other nights in the Council room. The entire time I waited on word about Guinevere. As the sun dipped and moon rose, I returned to the queen's chamber. I found Mary knitting in candlelight by Gwen's bedside.

"She woke for a moment and ate a bit of food. She asked for you. However, she fell back to sleep. I couldn't find anyone.

I waved Mary away. "Don't fret."

"Have you eaten, King Arthur?"

"I did eat earlier with the Knights. You may go."

"Sire, don't take her again for a few days."

"Mary I'm still king. I don't have any intention of taking her until she's rested. I'm just going to sleep with my wife. Good night."

"Good night, King Arthur."

I removed my clothing and slipped into bed with my wife and she belonged in my arms. Lancelot took advantage of her sweet trusting nature. She might have been a servant, but she didn't understand the ways of the world. Morgana babied her and protected her from the evils of Camelot before she lost her mind. Guinevere need to be protected from men like him. He could see the sensual woman hiding beneath so many innocent layers. No man would ever see that side of her except me. I would to do thing to protect Gwen from harm.


	4. Chapter 4

I reclined in the shadows of the hall where Guinevere conducted her daily tea with her Ladies –in-Waiting. I was a bit amazed at their open disrespect and contempt to my wife. Lady Catherine, Leon's mother, alerted me to their increasing harpy ways. I blame myself for this dissension within the Noble women. I should have crowned Guinevere as my queen weeks ago; instead, she was addressed as Lady Guinevere. In their eyes, she was their peer and equal. No, I think some of hags expected my wife to serve them tea. After discussing the matter with Lady Catherine, I decided to attend one of those daily little teas. It was quite an informative observation of Guinevere's little group of friends. In my presence, they shined like gold. In my absence, they revealed their true natures, dull and worthless like horse dung.

"So, Lady Guinevere, when will you produce an heir," Lady Howard sneered with a smile. "The king seems to enjoy your company nightly. Maid chats with the launder. Clean sheets every morning?"

I watched Guinevere flushed a bright red in embarrassment as she stammered a reply," Lady Howard, it's has not been quite a month."

"Surely, your womb will be quite bountiful. You're made for childbirth."

"Lady Howard, watch your tongue," Catherine warned quietly. She is our king's wife and disrespect will not be tolerated. When was the last time, your maid changed your sheets. Maybe, you should ask her about your lord sneaking out of her home."

"It's all in good fun," Lady Howard snickered into her handkerchief. "That's a maid's job to keep her lord happy. Maybe, that's why Lady Guinevere is so busy at night.

I watched to see which Noble women snickered with Lady Howard. Stealthy, I stole away from the dark corner. I nodded my head to various knights and guards as I stomped to Geoffrey's office. I stormed into his immaculate room; the older man clambered to his feet as papers flew everywhere.

"Prepare for a coronation for my wife, Lady Guinevere. Send a seamstress to my wife. Tell Cook to prepare for a feast. I expect everything to be arranged in seven days," I ordered harshly.

"Of course, Sire," Geoffrey said as his hand reached for an old book. I turned to leave as I struggled to control my anger.

"Sire?"

"Yes?"

"Will you use your mother's crown?"

"Was my mother queen?"

"Yes, but Lady Morgana wore it. I thought-"

"Clean it, and prepare for it my wife. I would love to toss the crown out of a window after Morgana wore it. However, the crown is a symbol of Camelot's queen. It is essential that my wife wears my mother's crown. A crown that every queen of Camelot has worn for ages."

"Anything else, Sire?"

"Yes, send a parchment to Queen Annis by bird with a request to relocate a few Noble families to her kingdom."

"If she asked for what reason for the relocation of the Noble families."

"Disrespect to the crown. She will deal with them fairly and harshly. I don't trust myself to be fair with them."

Geoffrey nodded with a small smile," Good day, Sire."

"Good day, Geoffrey."

8*8

During our nightly meal, Guinevere toyed with her chicken as she sat quietly like mouse in fear of a feral cat. Our marriage life was rather happy. I think we are happy. She proved to be an eager pupil in bed. She allowed me to show her different things, and she never complained about my touch or lack of sleep. Somehow, she managed to retain her glow of innocence as she mature into my wife. Maybe, I am selfish because she was never apart from me except during her monthly flow.

"Did Geoffrey speak with you?'

"Yes."

"He explained our traditions and customs to you?"

"Yes, we will have classes in the coming days to prepare for my coronation as queen."

"Did you meet with a seamstress?"

"Yes."

"Do you like the fabric that I selected for your coronation gown?'

"It's lovely. Thank you, Arthur"

"Do you wish to strike me?"

"No, I do not wish to strike you. Why would you ask such a question?"

"You don't tell me anything, Guinevere. In our very brief marriage, you said nothing to me about your cruel Ladies-in-waiting. Why not?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You're my wife. I want to know when you're in distress."

"Thank you, Arthur."

"You're welcome."

"Will you punish them?"

"Of course."

"How, Arthur?"

"They will be sent to Queen Annis' kingdom."

"Why?"

"Disrespect will not be tolerated."

"If I displease you, I will be sent away?"

"No, never."

"Because you love me, or you enjoy our relations in bed?"

"I do love you, and we enjoy our relations in bed."

"Of course, I think I'm going to knit until Mary arrives to assist me with my gown. May I leave the table?"

"You don't have to ask."

"Thank you, Arthur."

Fear tightened on my heart when Guinevere asked about being sent away. Why would she ever think such a thing? She's my wife, and I will never send her away. What if she's plotting to run away from me? Maybe, one day when I go on a hunting trip, or in search of Morgana; she might flee our marriage. She doesn't confide in me like before that blasted kiss. She keeps herself hidden from me except in our bed. Still, she hasn't touched my member. I can tell she enjoys our love making, but she's not comfortable with my body. Her hands will only cup my face or grab my shoulders. What if she's planning to meet him in the Northern Borders? She's faking her love and desire for me, and she doesn't want to remain in Camelot. I'll hunt her down like doe until I find her.

Stop it, Arthur. She won't run from me. I know a guard. I'll assigned a guard to watch over from her from afar. I need to know what's she's doing, and who causes her harm. A guard for a few weeks until everything is stable between us. She loves me. I can feel it. She doesn't touch me in bed because I haven't asked her to touch me. Stop being afraid of her rejecting you.


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly, I didn't expect to find Gwen huddling on her steps as the sun started to rise across Camelot's sky. No, I'm lying to myself because I knew that I would find her waiting for me in front of her empty house. A glimmer of hope died in my heart yesterday when Arthur didn't arranged a full war battalion to escort Gwen to her father's grave. He forgot. So many years ago, he promised her anything that she needed to help ease her grief. Then, he didn't provide his support to his fragile wife when she truly did need his support and love. Was it too much to remember the date of Tom's death? Gwen is his wife.

It was a rather brisk autumn morning; Gwen sat with her arms draped around her knees. Smiling, I grabbed her bag containing food and water, and slung it across my back. Wordlessly, I offered Gwen my hand. Tiny fingers gripped my hands as I pulled Gwen to her feet. She is so very light like a bag of feathers.

"Did you forget your gloves?"

She didn't say anything. I placed her hands in my pockets when she offered me a slight nod. I didn't say anything to my old friend. I just enclosed her in my embrace. Silently, we started our poignant journey to visit Tom.

Maybe, I don't understand married people. Honestly, I thought Arthur would take her to Tom's grave. Or maybe she chose me because I was there for her during the darkest hours of Tom's death. My feet broke brittle twigs as I maneuvered Gwen around decaying tree stumps and small animal hovels.

8*8

Warmth from the sun eased the ache in my bones. This journey broke my heart yearly for Gwen. Today was different; she seemed so confined and unsure of herself. Maybe, being queen and Arthur's wife wasn't the best option for Gwen? Gwen always sparkled with her silly laugh. Everyone was drawn to her sweet nature. I couldn't locate my friend in this new hollow shell. Cautiously, I observed her brushing leaves from tom's grave. Her words were so softly spoken that I couldn't listen to her words. Walking away, I decided to offer Gwen a few moments of privacy with her father.

I spread a wide blanket in a sunny spot for our lunch. We needed to eat before we began the journey back to Camelot. Opening my pack, I was surprised to find a treasure of delicious foods. Usually, it was crusty bread and cheese with water. Gwen managed to locate a cold chicken, grapes and apples, wine, and fresh bread. She actually packed Camelot's dishes. No wonder that bag was killing my back as we walked away from the lower town.

Gwen stumbled slightly as she joined me on our blanket for lunch. Her fingertips brushed tears from her sad brown eyes. She stared at her lunch like I offered her a plate of moss and rats.

"You need to eat," I encouraged tenderly. "You're much too thin."

Her lips trembled before her head dropped as sobs poured from her lips. Gwen cried uncontrollably for a few moments. Like a coward, I froze in shock.

"It's horrible. He doesn't love me. I should have run away, Merlin. How could he forgotten today?"

I did what I do best, I lied to her.

"He'll be here. He's just running late. He had that council meeting. You should eat. You're much too thin."

Gwen shook her head again; impulsively, I reached out and gathered her into my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder as she cried for everything wrong in her life. Maybe, I made this mess for her. Marriage didn't seem to make her happy. Breaking our embrace, Gwen reached for a chicken leg. My heart lost a few stones when she ate a handful of grapes, an apple, and a couple pieces of chicken. Afterwards, she grabbed the last piece of bread and nibbled on it.

"Thank you for being my friend, Merlin. I feel so alive today. Yet, part of me died with my father. I can feel nothing on this day. Except, I was hungry. I haven't been hungry in weeks."

8*8

I hummed slightly as I walked back from relieving myself in the woods. Gwen chuckled when I attempted to explain my call of nature. My discomfort earned me a wide smile and a bit of sparkle in her eyes. It was worrisome that she was happy away from Camelot and Arthur. It was a bit shocking to find Gwen sleeping in the sunlight with her hands tucked around her head. I placed the blankets securely around her neck as she slept soundly. Dropping on a boulder, I decided to allow her to sleep. She looked like she needed a good rest. I grew bored after a while. I used my magic to make leaves and twigs dance around an empty plain. I knew it was a risk. I'm bored. Maybe, Gwen was right. You can't be yourself in Camelot. My ears perked at the sound of horse hooves. Turning my head, I caught a glimpse of red and gold.

He did notice that she was gone. He came rushing in like a warlord to save Guinevere from herself. Maybe, she did need saving from him.

I didn't bother to rise when Arthur approached with a deep frown marring his face. I held up a hand to silence Arthur. I knew that he had every intention of screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Be quiet. She's sleeping," I ordered.

Arthur brushed past me. "She should be asleep in her bed at my castle. Not in the middle of graveyard. Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "As her husband, I thought you remember the worst day of her life. It happens every year. I woke up, and I found her on the steps of her house like every year. We walked here."

"You're to tell me when you rush off with my wife."

I decided against biting his tongue. "Arthur, have you noticed that Gwen is thin, very thin? Gwen doesn't smile or laugh any longer. She cried for such a long time today"

"Don't tell me about my wife. I know her better than you."

"I was there for her before you bothered to give her a second glance."

"Meaning what?"

"Why did you marry her?"

"I love her."

I stepped out of Arthur's path. Arthur's anger melted away when he found Gwen sleeping on a few thick blankets on cool grass. Her skin warmed by a bright sun. His fingers gently stroked her soft skin.

Gwen's eyes fluttered opened. Yawning, Gwen snuggled back in her blankets. "You remembered," she whispered before she fell back asleep.

"Don't tell her that you forgot," I advised. "It would hurt her terribly."

Arthur scooped Gwen in his arms as he walked back to his horse. I ignored his hateful look.

"You can't mount with Gwen in your arms," I yelled at his back.


	6. Chapter 6

At first, I thought I was lost in a beautiful dream when Arthur cuddled me with his arm as sleep slid from my mind. My thoughts were jumbled and chaotic, but one emotion raged in my mind… hope. He remembered to join us at my father's grave. His love for me remained in his heart. He understood my pain. It's been challenging to be Arthur's wife and queen more than I could have ever imagined. I strived hard not to displease him. I didn't expect him to crown me queen such an important honor. Our marital life is bittersweet. He doesn't share any parts of his day with me. We conversed about my day, and my days are long, boring, and lonely. My teas with Camelot's noble women were a nightmare, a satin clad nightmare with hot tea. My Ladies-in-waiting were disbanded by Arthur. He expelled a few families from Camelot after my coronation as Camelot's queen. Lady Catherine departed the citadel to attend Leon's older sister. She was delighted with the knowledge that her first grandchild would arrive shortly. My loneliness fermented into a deep sorrow that I couldn't escape from during the day. When the moon rose, Arthur's eyes grew dark with desire. His fingers touched me like I was a rare jewel. He lured me to our bed for pleasures, our secret pleasures between us. As we touched for hours; crickets sang and stars twinkled upon our love. I learned so much about pleasure between a man and woman. Yet, something was absent between us when we donned our clothing.

In the bleak light of day, Mary became my only companion in my solitary life. My former friends were too scared to chat with me, and they shunned me when I strolled past with Mary. It wasn't intentional act by Camelot's handmaidens. Part of me understood their actions; yet, it injured me deeply. Camelot's Noble women treated me like a usurper because I stole Arthur from them. He could have fallen in love with one of them, if I didn't use a spell on Arthur's heart. They could have been his queen. Nothing else matters to me after today. I found my rainbow when I woke in Arthur's safe embrace. Vaguely, I recalled viewing him with sleepy eyes near Father's grave. I believed that I was lost in a beautiful dream. I listened to his voice and heard his heartbeat! He came! Arthur put everything aside for me, and he joined us when I needed him so desperately. Nothing in my life could ever change this moment in our marriage. I didn't have to hide my feelings any longer. My heart wasn't battered or bruised; I could feel his love soothing my heart. Finally, he forgave me. In his warmth, I felt our hearts beating together in unison. I didn't have to hide my heart from him any longer. He does love me after everything that I did before our wedding. Arthur still loves me. I didn't ruin our chance at happiness. Finally, I can have everything that I've dreamt of so many long years. A life of serenity as Arthur's wife, I can be happy with him, live without fear.

Arthur's arm rested across my belly holding me firmly in his embrace. His touch gave me a sense of security. Arthur was a master horseman, and I placed my faith and trust in his ability to keep me from harm. His chin nestled in my hair as he carefully galloped in the direction of the castle, our home.

"Are you finally awake, Guinevere?"

"Yes, thank you again for coming. It means so much to me, Arthur. I can't express my happiness."

Arthur tightened his grip slightly," I love you. Your happiness and safety are dear to my heart. It was a small occurrence to seek you out and share in your grief."

"Thank you."

Riding in silence, we entered a bustling Citadel. I noticed the people of the Lower Town seemed relieved to gaze upon me. What's going on?

"Arthur, why is everyone staring at me? "

"Camelot's bells tolled to remember your day of mourning. Everyone just recalls Tom's death."

He did that for me. I need to do something special for my husband. I need to show him how much he means to me.

"Another thank you."

A waiting page rushed to grab Arthur's reins as he paused near the front steps of the Citadel. Looking around, I excepted to find Merlin waiting to assist me from Arthur's arms, but my friend hung back from us. He grinned when I sent him a happy smile.

"Come on, Esmeralda, it's time for you to leave our true queen."

"Shut up, Gwaine," Arthur ordered.

Gwaine's strong arms lifted me from Arthur's horse. I wanted to shout in happiness when my feet touched the ground.

"Arthur," I asked softly," Can Gwaine escort me to our chamber. "My legs are restless, and Merlin rushed over to see Gauis."

Arthur's soft blue eyes viewed me with such adoration building my confidence and creating euphoria in my soul.

"I can deny you nothing."

"Sir Gwaine, please join me for a cup of hot tea?"

Gwaine rubbed his beard," Perhaps, you can pour wine or ale in my cup?"

'"Scoundrel with a heart of gold."

8*8

"Gwaine, how do you please a man in bed?"

Wine spluttered across gleaming immaculate clean flooring of our royal chamber as Gwaine pounded his chest to ease his coughing fit.

"Excuse me, Gwen?"

I leaned forward and muttered softly," What can I do to pleasure Arthur during our relations?"

"Why?"

"I want to show the depths of my love."

"Why ask me? Do you want my death? My neck was not made for a noose."

"Are you not the best of all of the Knights? Percy would mumble a response. Leon would faint at my feet. Elyan is my brother. Merlin… Merlin. I can't think of anything to say. Gaius is like my grandfather. I desire to please my husband. I need instruction from you. I heard talk from my days as a servants. How maidens and Noble women shrieked your name under dark skies. Help me please my husband. Who else could I ask for such delicate information?"

I could see an internal battle raging in Gwaine. Finally a dark brow arched in curiosity, "I am the best. What do you do now," Gwaine answered with a throaty chuckle.

"Just a few touches, I kiss him and grip his shoulders. I wanted to do something special."

Gwaine thought for a moment. "I have a slight idea. "You will need wine, candles, and lots of candles, food, and an absent Merlin. I'll take care of Merlin for you. Arthur's white tunic and court jester crown."

"Why do I need these things?"

Gwaine beckoned me closer with a single finger," I need to whisper instructions in your ear."

Brushing my hair way to reveal my ear, I leaned forward in anticipation. My brows arched in shock as Gwaine whispered dark and shocking words into my ear.

"With my mouth?"

"Slowly?"

"My tongue?"

"Like a horse!"


	7. Chapter 7

Mary brushed my curls until they settled into smooth shiny waves. She tapped my silk shrouded shoulders before she left me to continue organizing Arthur's seduction. She didn't say a word as she lit numerous candles around our chamber until it was bathed in soft flickering candlelight.

"Gwen, I'll knock three times when I spot King Arthur walking in the corridor. Have a good night. Don't burn Camelot into smoldering ashes," Mary ordered. "To be young again."

"Sleep well, Mary."

Rising I walked over to Arthur's wardrobe, pushing his tunics around until his favorite white tunic was found in a jumble mess of clothing. Merlin was an awful servant. Why am I thinking of Merlin? Something about his white tunic was decadent, and caused my mind to think of wicked things. Shrugging a red silk robe away, cool air encircled my bare body. Heavy silk warmed my feet as I summoned courage to follow Gwaine's instruction. Taking a deep breath, I dropped his tunic over my body.

Boldly, I stepped to our dining table where Arthur's crown waited for him; its jewels twinkled in a beam of moonlight.

My fingers traced hard dips and cool metal when I lifted it from our food covered table. Warily, I took tiny steps with it cradled in my hands stopping before my mirror. A different woman stared back at me, her eyes were wide and luminous, a few strands of wavy hair covered her cheeks; her brown skin contrasted with the whiteness of Arthur's tunic. I wasn't a maiden any longer; a new age of womanhood dawned before me. Arthur's crown tilted towards my forehead.

"Camelot is ruled by a crown. Tonight, I rule Arthur."

I jumped slightly when Mary knocked rapidly on our chamber door.

"Time to be a sovereign," I mused.

Arching my back, I marched to the large window overlooking Camelot's courtyard. Pausing for a moment, I sucked a large breath into my chest, and placed my hands on frosty windows as moonlight streamed over my face, waiting for Arthur to open our door.


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes adjusted to an unexpected darkness mingled with candlelight. Cautiously, I searched for Guinevere in a flickering darkness.

"Guinevere?"

"At the window."

Moonbeams twinkled on rubies and sapphires while my crown rested in an unruly arrangement of dark waves surrounding Guinevere's lovely face. My pants tightened when she rose slowly from her stoop, and my white tunic slipped from her shoulders to reveal her strong collar bone and creamy skin that lead to the secret valley of her breasts. My tunic clung to Guinevere's bosom with their hard dark tips, firm stomach, and the darkness of her secret treasure.

"Arthur Pendragon," Gwen ordered forcefully. "Strip, and go sit on the edge on our bed."

"Excuse me."

"This crown controls Camelot. You must listen to your sovereign. Strip, "she demanded. "Don't fail to follow my orders, or you will be punished, harshly."

Blood pulsed in my veins when our eyes locked; something feral lurked in her eyes. My sweet girl turned into a wanton seductress in a few hours. Her eyes narrowed, coated with passion. Smiling, I yanked my tunic from my torso; my pants dropped from my waist; and my boots soared across our chamber. Tossing a smile over my shoulder, I hurried to our bed, and dropped onto a soft mattress.

Gwen's eyes tracked my movements under a few untamed strands of hair. She took careful steps causing her breasts to jiggle slightly as she approached me. My length tightened painfully; my eyes focused on my wife.

Placing her hands on my knees, Gwen leaned forward to kiss me forcefully. Gasping, our tongues tangled, instinctively my hand rose to cup her face. Breaking our kiss, Gwen slapped my hand.

"Don't touch your sovereign. Or you will be punished," She stated, breathing raggedly.

"Yes, Milady."

Smiling Guinevere dropped to her knees; my lips trembled when her tiny hand enclosed around my length, her hands stroking, caressing me. Grunt and groans tore from my chest, perspiration broke on my body.

Her tongue swiped along my length slowly forcing me to swallow a breath. Firm strokes shook my very core. Thoughts left my mind when she took me in her mouth, and gently began to suckling me. I forgot her order, cradling her dark hair as she pushed me to the brink of pleasure. Grunts, moans, and whimpers floated around us. I wasn't accustomed to my moans dominating our moments lost in each other. Guinevere habitually whimpered her pleasure under me.

Releasing my length, she used my knees to rise before me; dipping her hand, her tongue lapped my nipples before it traced a hot path across my chest.

"Sit back," Guinevere requested huskily. "Clasp my waist, and hold you length steady for me."

Crawling into my lap, she secured her legs around my waist; whimpering as her body enveloped my cock; resting her hands on my shoulders as Gwen started a slow rhythm as she glided up and down on my penis. Lowering my head, I captured her lips in passionate kiss. She grew confident in her ability; her writhing intensified as she tightened on me. I tore my mouth away to graze her neck as she leaned back into my hands.

"Lean back on our bed, Arthur, cup my breasts, stroke my nipples," she begged.

Happily, I obliged my wife, cupping her mounds, flicking her hard nipples forcing whimpers and moans from her sweet lips.

I would never forget the sight of Guinevere writhing above me, her dark hair stuck to her shoulder, eyes closed, and my crown perched on her head as we reached our pleasure. My hands trailed down her spine until they cupped her bum. Guinevere shook, signaling her time was near, cupping her bottom to steady her movements. Screaming, she fell on my hot chest, "Arthur helps me…"

Rolling us over until she was under me , I set a relentless rhythm, a quivering Gwen kissed my shoulders, licked my neck, suckled my nipples , clutched our sheets, and shook her head on a blanket. Her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Arthur, harder, deeper," she moaned.

I could deny her nothing. Losing control, I pounded into my wife. Her screams mingled with harsh groans as I released my essence into her womb.

Thoughts left my mind.

Cupping her face, I kissed her swollen lips lightly.

I shifted my weight from her limp body, "Sweeting, who taught you that? "I can't believe jealousy appeared at this time. I can't lose her to any man.

"Gwaine told me on the walk to our chamber," she whispered sleepily.

I made a mental note that Gwaine would never be alone with Guinevere again.


	9. Chapter 9

I rested on Arthur's slightly damp bare chest, my fingers opened and closed on his arms as he held me tightly in his embrace. Tonight, I offered my heart and soul to Arthur when we made love. It meant so much that he remember Father's death.

"Thank you for joining us. Even though, I fell asleep."

Arthur kissed my forehead. "I love you."

I wanted to say it back, but it would ruin the moment.

A little shriek escaped my lips when Arthur pulled my legs open, and settled between thighs. Arthur stared into my eyes, he whispered," Are you too tired?"

"Never," I whispered into his lips, closing my eyes as he pumped into my slickness.

8*8

Over the next week, Arthur taught me so many things about my body. One night after Merlin left our chamber, Arthur sat me on our table, spreading my thighs, and he lapped at my treasure until my screams must have alerted the entire castle. As a morning sun rose, Arthur caressed my body as we made love until Merlin banged on our door. Arthur loved and trusted me again.

"Mary, I have a wonderful idea."

"Really, are you going to share it?"

"A tea party for Arthur at my old house."

"Sound lovely, my dear. A sweet treat for you."

A/N: The Gwen strikes back over the next few chapters!


	10. Chapter 10

Mary

I rocked Gwen as a newborn baby; held her hand when her mother died; and provided her with hot meals after Tom's death at the hands of Uther Pendragon. During her darkest hours, Gwen was always a pillar of strength, never falling at life's hurts. Gwen was a crafty doe able to survive in the woods. My poor little doe stumbled into her chamber, trembling and distraught, a deep sorrow marring her eyes as her hands shook like a falling leaf. Pressing her lips together, Gwen blinked; opening her mouth to speak, but not a sound was spoken. Gwen covered her eyes in despair; slowly, she sunk into a sobbing, trembling huddle on a stone floor.

Rising, I rushed past my cherub to opened her chamber door, and requested a hot bath for the queen from a few gossiping handmaidens. Cautiously, I lowered my old body next to her, smoothing her dark hair in a futile attempt to soothe her pain.

"Gwen, it can't be that bad. You just need a hot bath, a warm bowl of soup, and a good night sleep," I counseled. "Everything will be better in the morning."

Shaking her head, Gwen crawled into my arms, wrapping herself around me like a child, tears dampened my gown. Rocking my friend, I hummed a soft lullaby to calm her nerves; my hands rubbed her back until her cries turned into sniffles and whimpers.

"Now, you need to stand behind the screen to remove your gown."

Cupping her chin, I gazed into her red swollen eyes as she nodded weakly.

"You must rise. The maids will return shortly."

Tenderly, I assisted Gwen to her feet; leading her like a toddler until we reached her changing screen. My old fingers unlaced her gown as heavy fabric slipped from her shoulders. A sharp knock broke an unsettling silence haunting her chamber.

"Stay here. I'll send them away," I promised.

Stomping to a rattling door, I flung it open to stare at a flustered Merlin. One look at the king's servant, I knew who to blame for Gwen's pain, her husband.

"Is Gwen here," Merlin inquired as he tried to barge into her chamber.

"She's undressing for her bath. What do you want," I questioned sharply. Merlin blanched from my harsh tone as he lowered his head.

"I would like to speak with her."

"It's not a good time."

"I can help her. I want to help Gwen through her pain."

"Merlin, if you want to help. Go to Gaius and ask for a sleeping draught for Gwen, not because she's queen. Just remember that she's your friend. She was the only person to befriend you when they tossed tomatoes at you during your early days in Camelot. Then, go downstairs and ask Cook for a bowl of soup. Keep the king away from her tonight. You can help that way."

"Mary, I care about her more than you know. I just need to know if she's okay."

I summoned my bravado. "Gwen hasn't been okay since she married King Arthur. Perhaps, their marriage was a grave mistake. My girl has wasted away in just a few short months." I spied a male servant carrying a wooden tub followed by several maids balancing buckets of hot water.

"We can't talk in front of prying eyes. Please procure a sleeping draught and soup. In the kitchen, causally mentioned that Gwen had intense stomach pains. She fell ill during a walk, causing her to stumble back to her chamber crying. Be a friend, and protect her for a change."

Merlin nodded as he turned to leave Gwen's chamber.

Opening the door wider, I watched a few of my friends organizing Gwen's bath. I said nothing as they worked silently. I waited a moment after shutting the door before returning to Gwen, just in case they listened at her door. She stood motionless with her dress gaping open at her back. Pushing her gown from her waist and arms, I tugged it from her feet. My fingers removed her hair pins; I tossed them on the floor as they clinked loudly. I'll gather them later. Taking her cold hand, I ushered her towards a hot bath; I tested the water with my hand before I lifted her legs, placing them into lavender scented water.

Tenderly, I washed her limp body as I attempted it massage away her torment. Soap bubbles formed on her head as I scrubbed lightly. I was so overwhelmed with emotions, I could barely think of anything except Gwen's pain.

"I'm going to rinse your body, Gwen. Warily, I poured warm water over her head until foamy bubbles disappeared, running into her cooling bath.

Moving away from Gwen, I grabbed a soft bathing cloth. Securely, I enrobed Gwen in its softness and warmth to protect her from life's harm. Gwen said nothing to me when I briskly rubbed her body dry, removed water droplets from her curls, and dropped a clean gown over her body. After I tucked Gwen into bed, I lit candles as I waited for Merlin to return from his errands.

8*8

Pressing Gaius' draught to Gwen's lip, I waited for her to open her mouth and drink the calming elixir. She stared at me with hollow, empty eyes. I hated myself for saying it. Yet, she required a good rest to chase away her blues. She toyed with her soup until I finally spooned the warm broth into her mouth.

"If you don't drink it, I'll have to send for the king."

Defeated, Gwen drank her sleeping remedy; my hands pushed Gwen back into her soft pillows. "Now, you need to rest until morning."

"Stay with me."

Her sweet voice racked with pain touched my soul. Smiling, I nodded at my friend. "I need to blow out the candles."

"Lock the door."

I could feel her eyes on my back as I locked her chamber door; impulsively, I placed a chair under the handle before I continued to extinguished numerous candles. Removing my shoes, I washed my face and rinsed my mouth before I joined Gwen on her bed.

She snuggled her head on my breasts like an infant, resting her hands on my shoulders before she drew legs to her chest. I stroked her hair until sleep overpowered her.


	11. Chapter 11

_"What do you mean Edward tracks Gwen's movements?"_

_"She kissed Lancelot before our wedding. She can't be trusted on her own. She needs guidance and supervision from her husband."_

_Merlin shook his dark head in dismay," She can't be trusted, Arthur? What about your lie of omission about recalling the anniversary of Tom's death? Like a master weaver, you wove a lie that you tolled the bells of Camelot in his honor, and you arrived to support Gwen in her sorrow. That was a lie; you planned to hunt her down because she left Camelot. She left you in your mind. Nothing honorable in your actions, just fear and jealousy. She walks around with her head in the stars because she believes that you have forgiven her and love her._

_"I love my wife more than you ever will understand. I can't express the depths of my love for Guinevere. If I can't find her; my mind churns with dark images of her. Guinevere was supposed to leave a note… detailing her movements! It's dangerous for her to roam the Lower town without protection."_

_"I know that she was supposed to leave a note. You use that note to compare her words to Edward's report. It's not about her safety," Merlin advised as he backed away from Arthur._

_8*8_

_ I noticed Gwen's dark hair was messy around her face as Edward knelt before offering her a goblet of water. She smiled at me as I stomped into her small former bedroom, trying to manage my rage. Brilliant bright white lighted blinded me to her smile; jealous over took my mind and ignored my love for Guinevere._

_"Arthur," she called. "Whe-"_

_Gwen's eyes opened in horror as I yanked Edward from the floor, shaking his young body. Guinevere's young guard gazed at me in confusion._

_"You're supposed to watch her, not go to her bed," I snarled._

_"Sire, she didn't leave the house. I grew concerned because she was in the house longer than usual. I noticed that she didn't eat her sweet rolls or drink her tea. Queen Guinevere fell asleep."_

_Gwen raced over, and yanked on my tunic sleeve. "Arthur, he's speaking the truth."_

_ Tossing Edward to the floor, I noticed two place settings for tea. She brought him to her house where I fell in love with her? She had a man in our special spot? She brought him here for an afternoon of sex._

_"Go to the castle, and wait for me, Edward," I ordered coldly._

_"Arthur, why Edward is following me?"_

_"Two place settings, Gwen. You have a thing for dark haired knights and guards? That's why you wanted to keep your house. How many men do you entertain here? Did you seduce him into lying for you? You claimed Gwaine told you what to do that night. Did you let him touch," I questioned bitterly._

_"I did this for you. I thought we could have a few moments alone. I left a note on your table," Gwen cried as tears streamed from her eyes._

_"I didn't receive a note."_

_"I left-"_

_"Stop lying!"_

_"I'm not…"_

_"I should have never married you. You're a faithless, cunning, lying who-"_

_Merlin ran into Gwen's house holding a small slip of parchment. "Arthur, Gwen arranged an afternoon tea today. This note was on your table."_

_Gwen stood crying before me as joy died in her eyes. I reached for her, but she stepped away from my hand._

_"Guinevere... I'm sorry."_

_Gwen wiped her eyes with a shaking hand. "It's a good thing that you didn't shout. Someone might have heard your shouting. It would be upsetting for your subjects. You should go speak with Edward. He's probably concerned about his fate. Be kind to him."_

_"Guinevere…"_

_ "I'm going to sleep in my chamber tonight. I feel a bit faint."_

_"Guinevere," I pleaded._

_ Gwen stumbled towards the citadel; her small hands twisting behind her back as I gazed upon her sadly._

_"What did you do?"_

_"I almost called her a whore," I gritted. "I lost my temper. I'm sorry Merlin."_

_Merlin crossed his arms over his chest," Why did you marry her?"_

_"I love her."_

_"What's your version of hate?"_

Flinching I replayed my encounter with Guinevere in my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. The last week was perfect and she jumped into my arms, pressed her lips into my neck, and wrapped her arms around my back. She loved me again; I felt her love for me. I almost called my darling wife a whore. Such hateful words slipped from my lips. She didn't even fight me. Instead, she trudged meekly back to her chamber, and locked her door. She locked me out of her heart and life because I lost control of emotions.

I didn't bother to turn my head when my chamber door opened. I knew it was Merlin to offer me counsel about my marriage.

"Maybe, you should cast Gwen aside."

Merlin didn't hesitate with his words, not even an attempt to be diplomatic. He decided to strike my heart with a dagger.

"No."

"You can't go back after today. It will never be the same between you."

"It will never be the same because she kissed Lancelot."

"You chose to marry her."

"She chose to be my wife. "

"Turning into your father? Do you want a life alone?"

"Bring me some ale, and get it out, Merlin."

"Mary says Gwen fell ill this afternoon. Stomach pains, you should stay away from her for a few days. I would hate for you to fall ill."

"She's my wife, and I do care about her well-being."

"Then, stay away from her chambers until she's healed."

"Did Mary indicated a length of Guinevere's seclusion?"

Merlin shrugged," I'm assuming her malaise will be cured before Annis' visit. She would never cause your embarrassment in front of Queen Annis."

"A week?"

"A week."


	12. Chapter 12

Never in my life have I spent an entire week doing nothing in front of so many people except Arthur. It stung a bit that he stayed away from me, but I know of real pain now. His words haunted my soul leaving me drowning in a flowing river of sorrow. He believed I was a whore, and he could never take back those hateful words. Edward was, my guard, assigned to track my movements because I was not only a whore, a faithless, lying, cunning whore. At least, he didn't think of me as a fool. Perhaps it gave him time to rethink our uncomfortable marriage.

Mary ushered maids in and out of my chamber, and they cast side curious glances in my direction; it seems like a lifetime ago when they were my friends. Every few hours, Merlin would arrive to discuss matters of Council Meetings and other idle subjects in an attempt to lift my spirits. We never touched upon one subject, Arthur. Some days, it appeared Merlin wanted to plead Arthur's case for him until he gazed into my wounded eyes, and changed into a lighter subject.

Something hollow arose in my chest when my mind wandered to dream of Arthur. After those precious days in my house so long ago, I realized Arthur was complicated, impulsive, and courageous; yet he was wise, strong, and intelligent man with a good heart. Something inside of me changed; my presence drove Arthur to become a mad man. I love him too much to allow this behavior to continue, or it could lead to the destruction of Arthur and Camelot. I want to hold my love for him in my heart until I die; even though, my feelings drifted in the direction of hate after his words in my house. It hurts my heart to view him so negatively, especially when I betrayed him. I'm turning him into Uther, and I can't allow my failings as a wife to harm him any longer. He does try to make our marriage happy; however, it doesn't work like a marriage. He doesn't trust me, and his temper is so dark and foul. I need to leave Camelot; so he marry another queen, live a life full of happiness and love.

Over the last week, I heard his deep voice rumbling in his chamber. So many times, I ignored a desire to leap from my bed, fling open the door, and jump into his arms. The comfort of his arms would soothe my doubts while I listened to his heartbeat. This week was essential to our survival as husband and wife; it did nothing except convince me to flee from my life with Arthur. We can live without each other; I'm not dead without Arthur, and he was fine without me. He deserves a better wife and queen someone like Elena. Tiny bits of information from Merlin support my thoughts that Arthur doesn't need me as his queen and wife. I'm going to leave Camelot when the time is right.

8*8

I waited until a group of maids departed my chamber. Racing to an imposing wardrobe, I removed a dark purple satin gown, pulling my dress from a hook. Looking over my shoulder, I withdrew a small needle and thread; my fingers were nimble as I stitched a small pocket into my underskirt, and dropped a few small coins into a secret compartment.

"I can't do this anymore. One day he might understand, and he might forgive me. I can't destroy him any longer."

8*8

I poked my head into Arthur's chamber," Arthur? Merlin, are you in here? " I waited for a response before I snuck into Arthur's chamber like a thief in the night. Arthur kept gold coins in one of his dresser drawers, and yes, my father would be aghast about my stealing. What else can I do? Raising my gown, I tiptoed across Arthur's floor. My hands searched his dresser drawers for gold coins, and I was so lost in my task that I didn't hear the door open.

"Guinevere, what are you doing?"

A/N: This story is expanded drabbles from Hunted (drabbles). A very brief house scence was included in you haven't read Hunted, please don't because it will ruin Hunted the missing parts for you. Hunted the missing parts sections are more detailed ( don't laugh)!


	13. Chapter 13

Departing my daily training session to protect Gwaine from a slow painful death because his mouth never seemed to stop chirping like a hungry young bird, begging for a worm. He would never touch my Guinevere, and I apologized in my mind to him for thinking such a thought. He's a nitpicking charmer with too much personality in his scrawny body, and an uncanny ability to annoy me. "Princess, you're not focused on your sparring. Princess, perhaps you should eat less." I saw red and jumped in his direction, swinging my sword as a woodsman chopped timber. Then, I caught glimpse of Gwen in our chamber, just a flutter of dark purple fabric. Dismissing Camelot's knights, I climbed stone steps at a frantic pace to reach her, needed to gaze upon her.

Loneliness was not an enjoyable experience; life without Guinevere was just awful. In the mornings, she didn't gently rouse me from my slumber. Her tiny hands didn't massage aching and tired muscles along my spine. No sweet kisses just near the corner of my mouth. Worst of all, she didn't rest her head on my chest, and I couldn't finger her curls as we drifted to sleep.

I miss my wife. She's searching for something in my belongings.

She didn't smile or blink when she spun on her heel to greet me. She looked guilty; her pulse jumped in her neck. I think perspiration formed on her skin as her hands quivered nervously. Using her back, Guinevere closed a heavy dresser drawer.

No Kiss. No Hug. Not even a formal greeting! She stood before me with her chin slightly upturned. Licking her lips, she met my gaze coolly. Do I bother her?

"Arthur, I didn't expect you back so early," Gwen replied with a bright smile.

Her smile doesn't reach her eyes, and she twisted her nose at me.

Is disgust written on her face? "I want to speak with you. We need to chat about the last week."

"Nothing to discuss, Arthur. I was ill," Gwen lied.

Gwen pushed past me to sit at our table; her hands did not stop trembling when she pour a goblet of wine, red liquid splashed against the table.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I've been ill."

Why isn't she making eye contact with me? I'm trying to apologize for my boorish behavior last week. She's playing with wine goblets, shaking, and basically ignoring me.

"Guinevere please."

"Please what Arthur?"

"Please just speak to me," I exploded. I'm trying to apologize for losing my temper," I yelled angrily. I'm losing control, and anger is such an easy emotion.

Guinevere swung around in her chair to stare at me," What would you like to apologize for? Losing your temper last week? Or losing your temper today?"

"I'm not losing my temper today. "Pressing my lips together," I'm trying to make amends with you. You're fighting me by refusing to speak with me. We spend a week apart, and I find you rummaging in my drawers. Whatever did you need?"

"Coins, I need coins."

"Why didn't you send Mary for coins? Would I deny you anything?"

"Just your heart," she responded with a slight shrug.

Did she just shrug? What is wrong with her? "Until I fell in love with you, I never understood the purpose of my heart."

"Oh."

Oh? I expressed the depths of my feelings for her, and she merely stares at me like I am stinky bear.

Guinevere leaned forward as she posed another question," Do I have your trust and faith, Arthur?"

My heart screamed for me to lie to Guinevere, and beg for her forgiveness, sinking to my knees, enveloping her legs in my arms, and her fingers stroking my hair. A tight bubble of love swelling between us until the ugliness disappeared.

"I thought so, Arthur. At least you didn't lie this time."

I planned to answer her. I merely took a moment to think over my reply. What lie? When have I lied to her?

"I had an answer on my lips; you interrupted me and jump to conclusions. I haven't lied to you ever, not once."

Guinevere seemed to ponder my words; surprisingly, she took a deep drink of wine before she flung her goblet at me. Deep red wine splattered across our chamber as I jumped away from a flying goblet in my direction. Her lips twisted in a deep snarl; using her hands, she rose from her seat. One fist clenched tightly, Guinevere approached me in a dark fury.

I have ignored several things in our relationship and marriage, Arthur Pendragon," Gwen spat furiously. "You father slaughtered my father. No, your father used his guards to murder my father. My father was a good man! You broke up with me because your uncle said so. Your father slapped me. I've spent many nights in Camelot's dungeons. You called me a lying, cunning faithless whore."

"I never called you a whore," I interjected.

"Because Merlin interrupted you! "You think of me as a whore. I wanted coins. So, I went to your bedroom like a whore. Doesn't the man leave his payment in the bedroom?"

Something inside of me snapped; it was like a fine chord that held my emotions intact was cut into shreds.

"I provide for your needs. I do not pay you for sex, Guinevere. I would never pay you for sex. I take care of you because I love you!"

Gwen punched my chest. I didn't hurt- it shocked me. Ignoring Guinevere's punch seemed to irritate her as her lips curled into a snarling rabid dog. Rambling like a mad woman, Gwen pounded her fists on my ribs, pushing air out of my lungs.

"You don't trust me. You don't have faith in me. You lie about my father. You believed I was gone. You plan to hunt me down. I had plenty time to think. I'm tired of you. I'm tired of your temper. I'm tired of babying you. You're Camelot's king, and you should behave like a king. Not an indulged child."

She deliver one sharp punch to my left rib; impulsively I grabbed her hands to still her movements.

"I was wrong to toll the bells. I was wrong to summon my knights. I should have remembered your father's death. I don't trust you because you kissed Lancelot. I can't forgive you."

The words escaped from my mind, and never had I thought I would admit my feelings about trusting my wife. I don't trust Guinevere, and I don't think I can ever place my faith in her again. Her lips quivered for a moment; her small hand attempted to break our contact, I held firm until a light disappeared in her eyes.

Dropping her hands, I reached down to scoop her into my arms because Guinevere seemed faint. As I leaned over, Guinevere's hand struck my face, hard. A loud clapping nose echoed around our chamber; my eyes widening in fear.

"You earned a slap, Arthur," she taunted. A slight pain and red hot heat flamed my face, grabbing her wrist, I yanked her into my arms as our mouths collided into a passionate kiss. My head reared back in pain when she nipped my lip, a small smile curved her lip when her hand reached up and yanked my face down to hers. I was taken and intrigued about from her aggressive actions; my length grew in my pants. Instinctively, my hands untied her gown's laces until her rich brown skin was exposed, my fingers swiping her smooth skin. Sounds of ribbing fabric filled the air, and her hands caressed my chest. Pushing her gown from her shoulders until it pooled at her feet, leaving her exposed in a simple shift.

Scooping her into my arms, I stomped towards our bed, tossing her on our bed as she pulled down her shift straps. My blood raced in my veins when at the sight of her firm breasts and swollen tips and opened legs. Her fingers grabbed a red bedspread as she breathed heavily.

Wiping my brow, I tried to calm my nerves. What was I about to do? She's my wife-I can't take her like this.

"Why did you stop Arthur," she questioned, offering me her hand, desire dark in her eyes as she parted her lips.

A/N: Thanks to Kbrand5333 and Ellarose, I'm totally revising Hunted. I should rename it Hunted 2.0! Thanks for the shoutout Kbrand!


	14. Chapter 14

Desire clouded my mind; minutes ago I wanted to slam Arthur's head until it tolled like Camelot's bells. Blood pumped in my heart when my hand connected with his handsome face. Savoring his shock, I smirked at my bewildered husband until he grabbed me. Something new hot and dangerous formed in my center when his arms locked around my squirming body, his lips seeking mine passionately. I didn't realize that I tore his tunic until my hands moved feverishly across his chest, desperate to feel his skin. His cool fingers ignited flames along my spine, and I understood the concept of blinding desire for a man, no just Arthur. My lower regions were hot, tight and ready for him to take into a dark place of pleasure. My heart pumped when he tossed me on our bed then, he paused, and did I displease him? I thought we enjoyed this together. I thought he wanted me. I noticed uncertainty in his eyes. Raising a trembling hand, "Why did you stop? Please take me."

"Guinevere, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Don't make me beg."

"Guinevere."

"It couldn't hurt any more than your words."

Desire flared in Arthur's eyes; I knew my husband better than he knew himself. It was easy to ignite his temper. I wanted his temper today; I desired to clutch his body at this moment, at the height of passion and anger. What am I thinking? I'm thinking that I want to make love to my husband.

"Undress," he commanded in a strong, clear voice.

His desire glazed eyes hypnotized me as he removed his clothing. I traced my fingers down my lace straps to the hem of my chemise. My fingers curled and lifted the fine cotton gown over my head as anticipation grew in my body. Confidently, I sat on the bed, my legs hanging on the sides wearing only a hesitant smile, waiting for Arthur's next command.

"Move forward on the bed." I perched on the edge of his bed and waited patiently for his next order.

"You enjoyed giving me orders, Guinevere. It's your turn. Place your hands behind you, close your eyes and open your legs."

My eyes shut tightly as I leaned back on our cool bed covering; spreading my legs as Arthur's eyes rested on my hot moist center. Lowering his frame, his hands tightly gripped my thigh and, he sucked an aroused nipple deep into his warm mouth; a small groan slipped from my lips as he tugged my nipple deeper and harder into his wet mouth. My chest arched to meet his mouth as I reached for his shoulder to steady my body. His nibbling, sucking mouth created a vortex of pleasure in my mind, flinching in delight with every tongue swipe.

"Don't move your hands."

Struggling to obey, my fingers dug into the mattress to support my sweat slick body.

His mouth sucked on my other nipple until it was hard and damp, then, he trailed a hot moist path down my chest as his hands roughly push my legs wider. _That feels good._

"You're soaking wet for me, Guinevere," he murmured as his fingers flick my hard nub.

I grunted sharply with desire when he tunneled two fingers deep into my soaking wet channel. My center lifted, and writhed hard against his plunging, twisting fingers. Heat floods my tight sheath; my back arched from our bed, sweat drips down my back. I don't care if the sun is out, and Nobles and common people past our chamber. I'm sure everyone can hear my shouts of pleasure.

_It feels so good. Different than ever before, and I want all of him._

"Lean back, and play with your nipples."

My hands shift quickly from the bed, cupping my breasts; I caressed my hard wet nipples. Desire pulsed in my blood. His wet tongue teased my drenched button as I arched into his mouth as my body begged for more.

"No, Guinevere, I control this." Arthur hovered over me; his dark blue eyes searched my soul. He pressed my hands next to my head, a tingling sensation flared hotly.

I opened my eyes to see him shifting, moving between my parted legs, cupping my bent knees with his hands.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Stroking his face, I pressed a hard kiss to his lips as our eyes locked.

He plunged his hard shaft into me with one swift force thrust forcing a groan from my lips, shutting my eyes. I savor our joining; gripping his shoulders as he set a pounding rhythm inside of me. My mouth dropped open in a soundless scream; my head rested on his damp shoulder. His skin is hot and moist as I dug my nails into his flesh. His hips moved harder, frantically, thrusting his member deeper and more quickly inside of me; his chest crushed my breasts when he flattened me to his bed, my fingers tangled in my hair. Arthur's tongue plundered the depths of my mouth. I writhed under his plunging hips; my nails scraped his back. My moans and his grunts echoed around chamber. Sweat poured from my body as I shook in his arms.

"Mine," Arthur gritted in my ear harshly. "You will always be mine. You were always mine, even before we met."

"Arthur," I whimpered breathlessly.

"Do you feel me, Guinevere?"

"Yes."

Arthur's hips pushed fiercely against me until my eyes popped open to gaze at his intense expression mingled with tenderness.

"Just me always."

"Yes, Arthur, just you," I moaned.

I screamed in pleasure as my head moved aimlessly around. "Surrender yourself to me Guinevere; submit like you never have before." I climaxed hard, clenching around him as my screams faded into tiny whimpers of surrender. Arthur shuddered above me as his essence roared into my waiting womb.


	15. Chapter 15

**Six weeks later**

**Gwen**

After that fateful day, I never questioned my place in Arthur's life. I'm merely his wife and he loves me in his possessive way. Sometimes, we laugh together, and I play his perfect queen in front of his subjects. This is not my life because I live as an object in his world. At night I want to say no to his touch, but I cannot resist the pleasure in his arms. For a few hours , I forget everything and I feel his love like before that fateful kiss. I should not expect faith or trust from him. Soon I won't have to worry about Arthur's lack of faith or trust. I've collect quite a collection of gold coins, enough to last my entire life. I just need to select a proper time to escape. He never questioned my coin hunt after those long hours of delight in his chamber. Every morning I wake and say in front of a mirror," Arthur doesn't trust or have faith in me. It doesn't hurt any longer. I have to bide my time until I can leave."

Mary swung open my door , quickly I moved away from the mirror. I can't allow anyone to discover my plans to flee Camelot.

"Gwen, you're dressed."

"No, I need help with my laces."

"You should rest more. How was your stomach this morning?"

"It was fine," I lied.

"Perhaps, a visit to Gaius?"

"Not necessary."

"Oh," I yelped sharply when Mary tightened the laces of my gown. Honestly my bodice was rather tight across my breasts. Ever part of my body seems to ache in the morning and foods turned my stomach except for apples. I live to see a crisp firm apple with red skin. The juice poured down my hands after taking a bite of sweet flesh, lost in a moment of pleasure. One of my own true pleasures alone without heartache or sorrow.

"Mary, could you find a few apples from the kitchen? I would like apples this morning."

Mary turned kind eyes upon me. "Gwen, you will need milk along with those apples. You need to build your strength."

"Of course."

Does she know that I'm planning to leave? Why do I need milk? Will she tell Arthur?

8*8

My hand reached to clip a fully bloomed white rose in Igraine's garden to decorate Queen Annis' chamber during her visit. A bright sun hurt my eyes, I couldn't feel my fingers, and suddenly everything was black.

"Queen Guinevere!"

**Merlin**

"Merlin, were conducting a meeting. Can you please learn to follow aservant's decorum," Agravaine raged.

I decided to ignore Agravaine's fluffy declaration. Gwen was ill, unconscious in Gaius' chamber, and she needed her husband.

"I need to speak with Arthur."

"King Arthur's servant should have been in the meeting, and you could have spoken to him during breaks. You're late again! "

"Arthur," I implored. "I need-"

"Merlin, my uncle is right. You can't be tardy. You can't interrupt my meetings. You'll have to wait."

I should have blurted that Gwen was ill. I could have tossed something at Arthur. At times I grow weary of protecting Arthur from himself, and perhaps he needs to learn a lesson in humility. I'll attend to Gwen by myself with Mary.

**Mary**

I overindulgde my poor girl. I should have never allowed her to pick flowers in her state. It was too much sunshine in Queen Igraine's gardens for her to cut flowers. No, she wanted to make Queen Annis feel welcome in Camelot after her husband's death at King Arthur's hands. I don't understand why Gwen will not acknowledge the child growing in her body. I can't select words to question why she's hiding a fortune of gold coins in her purple gown. I almost broke my back when I attempted to remove the gown from her wardrobe.

**Edward**

My parents actively gossip against Queen Guinevere among their circle of Noble friends. I've learned that Nobles are not the most honorable people in Camelot. I did not speak a word to anyone about the incident in milady's former house. Not because I wish to advance myself withing the knights. Queen Guinevere is actually sweet and kind. She chats with me about everything and nothing. She remembered my favorite sweets, and encouraged me to seek the hand of a lesser Noble woman. At times, I think I'm her only friend besides Mary. My heart stopped when she collapsed in front of a thicket of white roses. My concerns turned into elation when Mary calmly explained milady expects a child.

**Arthur**

Merlin lounged outside of the Council Room door wearing a smug face. He's annoyed because I treated him like a servant. I need order in my kingdom to carry on the Pendragon's legacy. My uncle is right about maintaining a line of balance in my life. I must rule with order and justice to be an effective king like my forefathers.

"What is it," I snapped.

"Gwen is in Gauis' chamber. She blacked out in your mother's garden. She's awake and asking for you. She asked for you hours ago. You were much too busy to hear me."

I felt nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

_Guinevere snuggled in our bed; I could barely see her curly hair under the covers. Pulling our bedspread away from her body, I discovered unruly curls wrapping around her lovey face. I ignored Merlin banging on my door as I removed her curls gently until her beautiful face was revealed. Brushing my lips against her cool forehead, I was amazed by the depths of my love for her._

"No, Merlin, Guinevere isn't ill. She was fine this morning. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried. Too busy listening to your uncle."

"Shut up Merlin," I yelled as my feet carried me in the direction of Gaius' apartment. Residents of Camelot jumped out of my way as I rushed determinedly to her side. Must I lose everything in this life?

8*8

"Go in, Arthur."

"I can't Merlin. What if she's dead, and I missed her final hours. I never told her that I love her so desperately, and nothing else matters in life to me."

"She's not dead, Arthur. She's resting. It would be nice if she wakes to find you by her side."

Gaius' chamber was quiet, too quiet for my liking. Much too dark; it needed sunlight to make her happy and healthy. It reminded me of Father's chamber before his death as we waited for him to take his dying breath.

She slept peacefully as an infant; unaware of the gnawing fear in my heart about her wellbeing. Warmth returned to my hands when I touched Guinevere's face. She didn't seemed to be unwell. Her skin glowed; actually, Guinevere was radiant as she slept. Merlin was wrong; she merely fell asleep in my mother's garden. She took several naps during the day lately. I sat on her bed; wrapping my fingers around her cool hands. No, her hands need to be warm. Lifting her covers, I slipped her hands into the coziness of her bed.

I behaved dishonorably towards Merlin, my friend because I desired to rule like my father. I'm not Uther, and I don't want to lose my wife like my father lost my mother. My actions led to the center of my life sleeping alone without my comfort in Gaius' chamber. She should be in our bed resting as I held her hand until she awakened. I didn't even know that she was ill. I kissed her forehead before I departed our chamber in the morning. She seemed fine last night at dinner afterwards I rocked her on my lap until she dozed off. I slipped her gown from her shoulders and dressed her in a nightgown. Her head nestled on my shoulder as I drifted to sleep in our bed. She did frown when I ate a few servings of roasted pork. She merely nibbled on a chicken leg. Maybe, Morgana sent a spy to poison her?

No, that's silly. She can't die. I couldn't survive her lost.

Brushing a loose curl from her forehead; it's so hard and I try daily to forgive her for hurting me. She was perfect, and perhaps, I shouldn't have held her above all others. I want to place her back in that perfect spot in my life, but I can't. I love her so much. My love for her is encompassing, and consumes my mind. I can't bear to be without her. Yet, I don't trust my wife. I am a horrible person to love and distrust Guinevere. She tries so hard to make me happy.

"Sire."

I braced myself for Gaius' words; a few utterances could change everything. He could say Guinevere is dying. My world would lose light until I joined her in death.

"Tell me Gaius that this isn't a lasting or fatal condition. She's young," I asked hesitantly, afraid of his reply.

"Most women suffer from it, Arthur. It won't last forever."

She's sick. How did this happen to her?

"How long, Gaius? Will she be in pain? Any changes," I questioned wincing in pain as my heart falls to pieces.

"At the end, it will be great pain for her. She will gain weight and she will lose her stomach for a few months. She may faint again. Afterwards, you will hold your child."

Child. Did he just say child?

"Guinevere is with child?"

"Yes, Sire I would say in seven and half months, Gwen will deliver a child. She needs rest and support from all of us. I'll leave you with her."

A father. Seven months from now. Was it that passionate day or when she seduced me? It doesn't matter. I'm going to be a father. Guinevere is having my baby. She cradling a child in her body- no, our child. I love her so much. I love our baby. Closing my eyes as happiness filled my heart; I have to take better care or my wife and find a way to forgive her.


	17. Chapter 17

Gossip raged rampant across the lands over Arthur Pendragon's choice of a bride, a servant. Arthur did impress me with his humility and desire for peaceful relations between our kingdoms. Still, I didn't expect such a lovely young woman to greet me as his queen. Guinevere was charming, attentive and genuine, and those qualities endeared her to me instantly. I longed for daughter; alas I was graced with sons.

Perhaps, it was those deep brown eyes that caught my attention, or how she rested her hands protectively over her growing mound. She will need to protect her child from Odin and Morgana. Arthur was duly blessed in life with his thriving kingdom, wife, and child. Concern did flare in my mind as his possessive blue eyes tracked her movements during the feast. Hot molten blue fire burned in Arthur's eyes; it appeared that he timed her interactions with males. Jealousy is a poor friend within a marriage.

I watched Gwen paste a fake smile on her face during the feast. She was the perfect wife and queen to her young husband. I forget Arthur's age and his role model for leadership-Uther. The boy has so many of his mother's qualities, and I thank the old and new religions for Igraine's soul in her son. Igraine's gentle nature tempered Uther's ungodly and dubious nature. Uther used magic like he drank wine, often. Then, he turned against his magical friends and went on a crusade to destroy them like a mad man tormented by his actions. Gwen wore her love for Arthur across her face; her heart opened to Arthur's moods and actions. She doted on her husband. She laughed at his jokes, and she gazed adoringly at Arthur. My mind drifted back to challenging times with Carleon, and those times were not rare. I miss my husband.

I waited until Arthur departed Gwen's side to speak with a few Nobles.

"Guinevere, it's a lovely feast."

Gwen smiled happily at me. "I'm delighted that you're pleased."

I decided to jump right to the problem. "Kings are hard to love."

"Milady," Gwen shook her head defensively.

"I've been you… married to a man that you loved and hated at the same time."

"Milady…"

"If you ever need me…"

"Milady, please."

"You are welcomed in my kingdom."

Gwen smiled. "Milady, please laugh."

I laughed loudly. "It's Annis." Arthur raised a goblet in our direction.

"Gwen. Thank you."

"I have a small gift for you. Join me for tea."

"Of course."

A/N: So, my granny died when I started Hunted. I lost direction. So, it's going to be different.


	18. Chapter 18

Annis was unlike any other sovereign that I have ever met during my life in Camelot as queen and servant. Her brown eyes were kind-not judging- as she assessed my movements. My hands shook nervously as we made idle chatter over tea. I wasn't aware Annis brought her special brew from her kingdom. It was rich and fragrant as I attempted to sip delicately like a properly raised Noble woman. I was afraid to embarrass Arthur in front of his ally, especially after Annis forgave Arthur for her husband's death.

I don't understand how Annis can forgive Arthur for murder. He killed her husband over a piece of land. Yet, he can't forgive me for a little kiss. It was nothing. Every day, I agonize over my choice. I would do anything to earn his forgiveness, and he will not absolve me off my guilt. I thought our baby would bring us closer, but a mountain of distrust is always with us. Every day, I wait for Arthur to expel me from Camelot. No, maybe he'll wait until after our child is born. No, I shouldn't think thoughts such as these. Nothing good can come from such pain.

"Gwen, don't ever be nervous with me," Annis said gently. " I have a present for you."

A maid quietly approached our table holding a dark wood box with bronze decorations. The maid offered me a small smile as she placed the box before me.

"Thank you, Annis."

"Before you open it. It's a tradition for every queen in the lands to have one. A queen must protect their children. Morgana and Arthur's enemies will seek to harm your child. It is your duty to prepare. So, it's an orb, magical."

Did she just say magical? Annis uses magic in her kingdom? Does Arthur know? What good could possibly come from a magic orb? I can't give it back to her. It would be rude of me. What do I do? I have to accept it. I can't offend her. She's Arthur's first ally.

"Gwen, you say nothing to Arthur. Pendragons used magic for years until Uther turned against his friends. Don't open the box. Perhaps, one day you won't ever have to open the box. In times of perils, break the orb by throwing it on the ground. A window will open after you step into the orb, you will come to me. Mothers are always the first knight for their children. Your love for Arthur becomes second when the child arrives. "

I didn't realize that I stroked the fine wood of the box until my fingers touched a cool metal bracket. Would I use magic to protect my son? Yes, my child, I would use magic to save your life. Wait, how do I know that it's a son? I'm having a boy.

I couldn't help to smile at the thought of a son. I would have cherished a daughter. Arthur has his heir and I can breathe easily for the next few months.

"The magic of the box told you that you carry a son."

My eyebrow knitted together in shock. "How did you know?"

"I know the smile of delivering a son to your king. It's easy when you give birth to a son."

"Thank you, Annis."

"Hopefully, my gift will remain unopened."


	19. Chapter 19

Two Months later

Arthur's callused fingertips caressed my hard sensitive nipples as I writhed atop his muscular body. My head thrown back, eyes closed tightly as my rhythmic movements sent us toward a hot light of pleasure. The sounds of our lovemaking danced and mingled with flickering wood in our hearth. His hands squeezed my breasts lightly while he leaned up to nuzzle my neck.

"Guinevere, you feel so good, darling."

Smiling at Arthur, I gripped his length tighter in my silken sheath as I pushed him back onto a pillow. I couldn't utter those words that I want to say desperately, I love you.

I winced when a dart of pleasure radiated from my molten center. Pain forced my eyes open as something tore in my hands and around my body. Lifting my hands, I noticed my hands rapidly twisting into long green claws. Screaming as sharp antenna broke free from my scalp. I could feel a gooey coating covering my eyes as I screamed in fear. Something primal took over my mind as I increased my movements. My actions were out of control; leaning over I sank my sharp teeth into Arthur's neck and began to feed on his fresh blood.

I bolted up in our bed; my dark eyes looked over at a sleeping Arthur, his chest rising and falling. I asked Gaius about my dreams of feeding on Arthur during love making like a common insect. Gauis informed me that husband death dreams during pregnancy were common. I couldn't sleep; so I slipped from our bed for a drink of water. The floor was icy cold against my feet forcing me to shiver slightly. Walking past our window, I was surprised to see Lord Agravaine slipping from the castle and walking towards the gates of the Citadel.

"Where is he going at this hour?"

A/N: Pray Mantis Gwen for Kbrand!


	20. Chapter 20

Turning in bed, I was instantly dismayed to find Guinevere's spot empty and cold like she left me. Sitting up in bed, my eyes swiftly scanned our chamber for my wife. Why isn't she in bed? She's with child and she requires rest for a healthy delivery. My ears perked when soft footsteps and soft little whimpers floated around our darkened room. Carefully I moved in the direction of the sound, and I was immediately reassured when to find Guinevere drinking a goblet of water.

Lovingly my eyes memorized her movements as she placed her empty goblet on our table, wiped a few droplets of water with a clean cloth, and rested her hand on our growing child. Surprisingly desire flared in my blood like a night fire when I saw her soft silhouette in a starry beam of moonlight. Walking softly until I stood behind her, my fingers tenderly loosened her braid, draping her shoulders with dark hair.

"Arthur, did I wake you?"

"Yes," I murmured along the sweet flesh of her neck.

Guinevere sucked her air into her lips. "Arthur, it's going to be morning soon. We shouldn't… Mary and Merlin will come and hear us."

"Don't deny me."

Spinning until she stood within my arms, Guinevere cupped my face. "I would never deny you."

My heart soared by deep raw emotions in Guinevere's eyes. I didn't want to acknowledge her love for me. I couldn't be hurt by her again. Impulsively, I lifted her in my arms and carried her to our bed. Her hand stroked my face as I lowered her to our silken sheets. Tugging my nightshirt over my head, I tossed it across the chamber as I kicked my night pants from my body. Gwen's eyelids hovered over her slumberous brown eyes, a small hand reached for me. Joining her on our bed, I pushed her silken gown along her thighs until I reached the small mound of our child.

"I've never seen you more beauty … with our child growing in your body. You're radiant, glowing, soft and curvy. I know it's because you nurture our child in your womb, and I can't deny my desire for you."

My large hand rested on Gwen's swollen belly as I longed to feel our child's movement. Gwen reached over and placed a small kiss on my bicep.

"Raise you head," I ordered in a small growl as I removed her gown. Enjoying the soft flesh of her breasts, the curve of her collarbone, and her slightly parted lips, eager for a kiss, I allowed my primal need to control my actions. Her hands pressed on my chest as I kissed her gently, slipping my tongue into her mouth, touching slightly. I stole tender kisses from her mouth; my fingers traced patterns on her soft hips. Her fingers pulled on my hair as our kisses grew more passionate; my fingertips touched the dampness of Gwen's skin as my hand snuck into her soft center. Carefully, my hand stroked Gwen's hot flesh until she broke our kiss to gasp in pleasure; I enjoyed watching pleasure dancing across her beautiful face. Her eyes dropped close as my fingers were coated with evidence of her desire, my stroking forcing quivers and shakes from her thighs as I intensified my motions.

"Arthur, please," Gwen moaned. "I need you now."

I parted her thighs slightly as I settled in her moist center. Cupping her face, I kissed her eyelids and wrapped my arms under my body. I thrust tenderly into her slick heat as she clenched my length. Rocking into my wife to deliberately drive her over the edge, Gwen's hands clutched my shoulders, her nails adding pain to my pleasure. I didn't increase my pace as just leisurely thrusting as our lips met in honeyed kisses, her breasts crushed my chest. I groaned in my throat as Gwen quivered in my arms, her lower body shook. Her sharp cries of completion were music to my ears; thrusting a bit faster, my hips drove into her body; my pleasure building and cresting as I held her close to my heart. Dropping my damp body across her shaking form, I nestled Gwen into my arms.

"I love you, Gwen."

"Thank you, Arthur."

I wish that I had never told her not to say I love you.


	21. Chapter 21

Four months later

I was quite happy to flee my daily portrait sessions. Arthur wanted to capture my beauty during this important time. James, royal artist, claimed he could complete the picture from memory. Over the last four months, Arthur has been a different man towards me. I think he's forgiven me for the kiss. He arrives earlier to our chamber, and he reads to me by our hearth. His large arms wrap me in his embrace. Every day, he kisses my stomach. Our baby kicks against his palm to communicate with his father. Everything is right between us again. Finally a marriage based on love and trust.

Edward rolled his eyes as we walked another long corridor of the castle. Gaius told me to walk to aid my pending birth. I was quite surprised my little sweet grew to resemble a great pumpkin under my gowns. He constantly moved around especially at night when the rest of Camelot was fast asleep. A few times, his movements woke me, and I discovered Agravaine moving about the Lower Town. I mentioned it to Arthur a few times. I shouldn't be nosy.

My son delivered a sharp kick to my side; forcing me to double over in pain as I rubbed my belly to urge him to settle down. Reaching up, my hand pushed a brick on the side of the wall, leaning into Edward's embrace, we watched in amazement as a door opened before us.

"Edward, I didn't know Camelot had secret compartments."

"Neither did I, Gwen."

"Let's go explore."

Edward caught my wrist," Gwen, it might be dangerous."

"That's why I have you."

I didn't give him a chance to argue before I darted into the darkness.

I heard him sigh as he removed a torch form the wall and lit it. "Gwen, please wait for the light."

We walked until we spotted a gold handle in the darkness. Perhaps, the baby made me mad. Turning the door, light entered our secret hiding spot. I frowned when I realized it was Arthur's council room. I could never explain this to him.

"So, Uncle, I hear you have a lady friend."

I recognized Arthur's voice immediately from my hiding spot. I couldn't see his handsome face or anyone.

"No, whatever do you mean?"

"The baby wakens Guinevere at night and she spotted you walking around the Lower town."

The men of the chamber laughed at Agravaine's discomfort.

"I am a man, Arthur. This is a perfect opportunity to discuss an important matter… Guinevere and your child.

"What about my wife and child? The kingdom eagerly waits the birth of our child."

"Well, Arthur the child if a boy will be king of Camelot one day. Gwen is lovely and a kind soul, but she thinks like a servant. By telling you about my late night excursions, she displayed common values. What can she possibly teach a boy about diplomacy and Noble manners? Or a princess to marry a king or lord? Your possible daughter will find it acceptable to question her husband."

"He does have valid concerns," one of the Nobles grumbled

"Gwen is finer person than anyone in this room or Camelot, "Merlin protested loudly.

"Look at your own servant's behavior, your son or daughter can't be common, Arthur. I'm not saying Gwen won't be a loving mother. She will need help."

"Help, Uncle?"

"Assign a noble woman to oversee the care of the child to ensure that your future sovereign is trained in our Noble ways."

The room went deathly silent.

"What do you mean by assigned, Uncle?"

"The Noble woman will provide tips along with a nurse on the proper way to raise… not a Noble child but a Royal baby. Your child will have two mothers like a god mother. Just like I have been a surrogate father to you."

"Arthur, you aren't considering this," Merlin protested

"Milord, you can't take a child from their mother. You can't do this to your wife," Leon protested.

"Arthur, don't make a rush decision on this matter," Gaius warned.

"Arthur," Percy said, "She's your wife."

"Arthur, she's your wife, not mistress," Gwaine warned. "It will ruin your marriage."

"My uncle has a valid point. Gwen will need help rearing the future king of Camelot. It's an excellent idea."

"Really like Nobles rear their children. You give them to servants to raise. Gwen's perfect to raise a Noble or Royal child because she will actually nurture her child," Merlin yelled. "She will hate you Arthur. Pray for a boy. I doubt you will ever have another child with her, if you do this, Arthur."

'"Shut up, Merlin!"

"A perfect example of servants' behaviors."

A loud grumbling of agreement from the Council.

"So, Lady Morgana is a Noble and look at everything that she has caused. When was the last time a servant caused a war? A servant murdered another king? A servant attacked Camelot? Nobles are the true problem in every kingdom," Merlin ranted.

The Council Room door slammed shut loudly.

Edward wiped hot tears form my eyes," We should go back to your chamber, Gwen. I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have been nosy."

My love for Arthur died at the moment. Nothing in my heart was loving for him. He planned to take my child- except my child will not be raised in Camelot. I'm going to pack my belongings and leave Camelot for good.


	22. Chapter 22

Edward  
"Mary," I called as we entered the queen's chamber. "We have to act quickly. Actions are not in our lady's favor as we feared… our worst fears have come to light, beyond what we believed. Get the trunk and back your belongings. We have to go before he returns to her chamber."  
Never in my life did I honestly believe that I would betray my king. Arthur is a fair and justice king. He's a rather miserable husband. His coldness toward her on that fateful day chilled my heart. I never trusted him with milady after I viewed disgust in his eyes for her. Maybe, my feelings are a bit inappropriate for my queen. Losing her child would send her into a downward spiral. I can't bear to see her harmed by anyone including King Arthur. I shared my concerns with Mary after she found a small fortune in gold coins in Gwen's wardrobe. We agreed to say nothing unless Gwen was force to leave Camelot.  
"The king plans to assign a Noble woman to oversee the child. She needs to leave before he arrives for dinner. We have a few hours before the sun sets for the day."  
Mary nodded; racing to Gwen's wardrobe she gathered gowns, tunics, traveling pants, furs, and baby clothing and drop them into a large traveling trunk. Rushing to assist her, I grabbed the gown of gold-it was quite heavy- as I placed it in her trunk with various items. Gwen sat in a chair wiping her sad eyes, trembling with despair.  
"Edward, we can't use a trunk in the middle of the day."  
I paced around Gwen's chamber. "She has to leave before the child is born."  
"The orb," Gwen said softly. "We need to use Annis' orb."  
"What orb," I questioned.  
"Queen Annis gave me a magical orb to use in times of dire peril. I think this is dire peril. It's under the bed."

Mary

Sneezing, I stretched until my fingers felt wood. Of course, my girl had to kick the box under her bed. Never once did I think to sweep or dust under this monstrosity of a night sleeper. I had hoped that a wee babe would cure the ills in Gwen and Arthur's marriage. Things would be better this way; Arthur can find another woman to be queen. I doubt if she will bring him such pleasure, love and adoration.  
Pushing my arm up, I handed the box to Edward. His strong young hand helped me to my feet as he dusted grains of dirt from my simple serving gown.  
"Are you okay?"  
Edward is a good egg. I thought Arthur was a good egg. That boy disappointed me so bitterly in regards to Gwen.  
"Of course."  
Edward handed me the box; I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I stared in shock when the side of my hand was sliced open as I jiggled the lock. I didn't notice spots of bright red blood splattering across Gwen's chamber.  
"Maybe, the Queen needs to open it," I gushed in pain. Hot sticky blood pooled near my boots as I wrapped a clean cloth around my hand.  
"Milady," Edward said. "You should try. Please be careful." Edward placed the wooden box in Gwen's lap. Her tiny box hands carefully flicked over the lid and removed a pink hand sized pink glass orb. It seemed to contains a mixture of water and tiny rocks.  
Turning sad eyes at me," I can't lose my baby. I've already lost Arthur. I lost him months ago. Edward, you can't go with us. He'll kill you. Mary, I need you so very much. I can't have my son without you."  
"I'm going with you. That baby is the closest to me as a grandchild." I turned serious eyes upon the handsome young knight," We're going to have to knock you out. We couldn't bare if anything happened to you."  
"Are you ready?"  
We nodded to encourage Gwen to change her fate.  
Glass shattered when she tossed the orb to the ground; a huge human sized pink swirling circle hovered in the air in front of us. Warm wind scattered items across her chamber, but it was gentle and clam as well as furious.  
"Push the trunk in, Edward."  
Edward gave the trunk a great shove as it disappeared within the circle.

"Edward," Gwen inquired.

"Yes, milady."

"What's your middle name?

"Llacheu."

"My son will be named Llacheu in honor of your tireless devotion and care to me."

"Thank you. I'm honored."  
Grabbing a silver pitcher, I slammed it against Edward's head causing the young knight to slump at my feet.  
"Forgive me, Lovey."  
Gwen moved towards the pink light, "I trust Annis," Gwen told me as she offered me her hand. Slipping her fingers in my hand, I tugged my friend into the spinning pink light.

Merlin

A surge of magic coated my skin. Instinctively, my body urged me to discover the alluring pull of magic. I attempted to break free of its grasp as my feet controlled me until I reached Gwen's chamber. I could hear my heart thumping when I opened her door. I didn't expect to find her chamber in utter shambles; rummaged through like a robbery occurred in the castle. Edward was unconscious on the floor, puddles of water mingled with bright red blood, her drawers open, clothing everywhere, and tiny pieces of broken glass.

"Guards!"

Arthur  
What in the world did I just agree to? I can't have a Noble woman usurping Gwen's rights as a mother? I don't want my daughter to behave like Morgana, Vivian, or Elena. My son to grow into a monster king like Cenred or Alined. It will weaken her place of power as queen. My friends are right… it would ruin my marriage. I love Gwen so much. Why did I bend in front of my Uncle? I'm King of Camelot. I should have defended my wife instead of bowing to another's suggestion. It's one thing to make an opinion about the kingdom. My mother and child are off limits to everyone. I gave up Gwen last summer at my uncle's suggestion. It was a foolishly mistake to follow his advice. She forgave me. Why does my heart feel so heavy? She forgave me for everything. She forgave me for allowing her father to die. She forgave me for the great Vivian mess. She forgave me for breaking her heart, and saying that she wasn't good enough to be queen. Does she love me more? No, our love is equal. So, I need to let this go, and move on with our lives as parents. I'm not angry anymore. I need to speak with Guinevere and ask her why I listen to Agravaine's advice. She's so wise and loving. She helps me through my darkness. I'm so happy to have her in my life. It doesn't matter about that kiss. I need her with me-always.  
My head whipped up as Merlin catapulted himself into my Council Room. Sweat poured from his face as his chest heaved from running.  
"Gwen, come quickly!"

Annis

My eyes widened in surprise when a warm pink circle appeared during an early dinner with my sons. A large trunk slide under my table. Rising from my seat, I hurried to the portal to receive Gwen. Whatever has happened in Camelot? Her babe should arrive any day.  
I wasn't prepared for Gwen to throw herself into my arms as she cried uncontrollably. Yes, finally, I have my daughter. I resisted the urge to slaughter Arthur Pendragon.  
"Mother, I have never seen this woman before in my life,"  
Michael, Crown Prince of Carleon exclaimed as he rubbed his head in confusion. His brother eyed him suspiciously.  
"No, I saw her leaving your chamber," Alexander lied smoothly. "You have a bit of explaining to do." Charles ate his dinner without making a sound, or meeting his mother's eyes.  
"Be quiet both of you."  
Yes, I'm the mother of sons. It's a good thing. I'm the mother of sons. It's a good thing. Sweet little boys that grow into men. I'm the mother of sons. If I keep saying it, they will turn back into sweet little boys.


	23. Chapter 23

Arthur

"I want every knight and guard searching for my wife," I shouted. "I want her returned to Camelot, alive. Every village must be searched. Send knights to every kingdom. Find Morgana… she will pay for this with her blood! I'm going to kill her. She's my life! Stop staring at me… you should be on horses! "

"Arthur, by the amount of blood on the floor. She's probably d -"

Staring at my uncle with a cold fury blazing in my eyes; my hands shook slightly. "Shut up, Uncle. You never cared her for anyway. Don't fake sympathy or concern!"

My uncle blanched from my honest words. "I was fond of Gwen."

"You suggested that she was inappropriate, and like a fool I listened to you."

I closed my eyes briefly to manage my pain and agony. "Send for Lancelot. I need every knight searching for Guinevere."

I noticed Agravaine paled at my suggestion. I don't have time for my uncle's attitude about commoners. My wife is missing. No, my pregnant wife is missing.

"Lancelot, really, Arthur. He betrayed you? He betrayed Camelot."

"I said every knight. Lancelot is the best knight in Camelot!"

"As you wish, Arthur."

Gwen

Love poured from my heart as I held my son in my arms. He was so very light like a bundle of butterflies in my arms. Little traces of blonde hair scattered across his tiny head. His legs were long and skinny. Every so often, he opened his eyes, a deep blue like his father's. I could see nothing of me in my boy. He was his father's son. I ignored a pang of sadness. Arthur can have another son and wife. Camelot can't hurt us now.

Annis

"I have not seen the young queen of Camelot since my visit a few months ago. It's despairing that she was torn from her home. How does your king fare during this difficult time?"

A young knight nodded in respect," Our king is strong. All of Camelot waits for the return of the Queen and her royal child."

I nodded in respect," I will alert my guards and knights of her disappearance."

Alexander watched his mother with awe in his eyes as he slumped in his chair. He waited until the knights departed for rest and hot meals before he questioned his mother's actions.

"Is this revenge?"

Honestly, I don't hold any ill will in my heart for Arthur. I adore Gwen, and her son is darling. Arthur needs to learn a lesson. Somebody should have taught my husband-your father- about boundaries, and he might be alive. Arthur needs a lesson in treasuring his gems."

Alexander grinned, "She's amazing and her small son brings a smile to our faces."

"It's nice to have a baby in the castle. Make sure the knights of Camelot are not allowed in the East wing. Find wives and give me another grandchild!"

Arthur

It's been a week. Seven long agonizing days without Guinevere. In the last few years, I knew she waited for me in Camelot. She would wrap me in her warm embrace, and everything would be perfect in my life. I can't live without her. What have I done? I was cruel to her. I know she's suffering at Morgana's hands. Is our child born? I can't sleep at night. I reach for her warm body, or to rub her swollen middle… finding nothing. I would do anything for her return. I have nothing except darkness and pain in my life. My heart is missing.


	24. Chapter 24

One month later

My lips twisted to swallow a laugh; Mary cradled my perfect little man in her arms, her eyes dropping close as struggled to stay awake.

"Mary, I'll take him tonight."

"No, he was a big baby. You're still healing. Besides, one day you might reconcile with the king, and desire another child."

"I never plan to reconcile with Arthur," I remarked calmly. Color drained from her face after my honest admission about the state of my marriage

Mary's eyebrows in dismay. "Gwen, it won't be easy to hide the heir of Camelot. He looks like a Pendragon. Arthur will hunt you for his son."

I decided to ignore Mary's comment; my lips broke into a wide smile. Llacheu snuck his finger into a waiting wet mouth, a bit of drool gathered on his chin.

"He loves his fingers."

"Gwen, he loves anything in his mouth, especially when it provides milk."

"He's my piglet, the owner of my heart."

"We need to hire a girl, Gwen. He's a demanding loving gentle baby. He has your temperament until he's angry. Then, I see King Arthur."

"I met a sweet young girl named Sefa. Her mother and father are dead at the hands of Morgana. I owe her a chance at a better life."

Arthur

I laid on our bed; wrapped in Gwen's nightgown smelling lavender, her favorite scent. Silently, I bawled like a newborn as regret ate my soul. Gwen held me when Father died. She's alone away from her friends and family. Deep in the night, I longed for her embrace to give me strength.

"What have I done?"

Restlessly, I rolled from my cold, unwelcoming bed; I ignored icy cold floors, moving to a window to watch my sleeping kingdom. My eyebrows knitted together when I spotted my uncle hurrying out of the courtyard. Impulsively, I grabbed my cloak, running out of my chamber to follow my uncle; I couldn't shake an uneasy feeling.

Where is he going?


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you sober," I questioned Gwaine as I yanked him from behind me. Why couldn't I have found Percy or Leon lurking about the courtyard? No, I found mouth almighty Gwaine.

"I met a tender little apple, Arthur. She need a few nibbles under a moonlit sky."

"Gwaine, Guinevere is missing. I don't know if I have a son or daughter. Not in the mood! My uncle just left the grounds!"

Gwaine grinned mischievously, "She has to be ugly. Who else would want him? Why are we talking, and not following him?"

I didn't bother to scowl at him. At least, he lightened my mood as I walked I imagined a little girl with dark brown eyes and soft curls napping on my chest. I need to find them. Carefully, I stepped around broken tree limbs and dried leaves. Why is he in the forest? Hate grew in my soul when I spotted Morgana. Everyone was right. Their words hurt my soul more than a sharp sword, mace, or any other injury.

"Well, well… the Queen of Camelot. The poor little servant girl …. who kissed a knight the night before her wedding," Morgana muttered. "Sweet innocent little Gwen is missing.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," Morgana crackled. Morgana's eyes held an insane light. "Poor Gwen never knew Lancelot was a shade. I raised him from the dead to ruin her wedding with your help. She was enchanted and never wanted to kiss Lancelot. But, I know my jealous brother, and he wouldn't listen to reason. He wouldn't question why you pulled him from bed, "Morgana pouted. "She didn't even spare him a glance. I had to help her. Now, I wish that I had her and her little brat. I would tell her the truth right before I killed her.

_Lancelot came back from the dead. He was controlled by Morgana… magic. He used magic on Gwen. He tricked her… what did I do?_

"What have you done, Morgana," Agravaine raged.

Morgana stared distastefully at Agravaine. "Don't shout at me. Have you forgotten yourself?"

Agravaine smiled sweetly. "Where is Gwen?'

"I don't have her."

Agravaine paced around the dark forest. "He thinks that you kidnapped his wife. He's lost his mind in panic."

Morgana smirked. "A perfect time to strike."

I listened in horror as my beloved Uncle conspired against me, my Knights, and Camelot. The rest of my soul departed my body as my mind was reborn in rage. Gwaine's hand was clamped tightly over my mouth as his other arm restrained me. Never did I realize the true depths of his strength until this moment. My emotions collided in my heart, soul, and mind. I had done nothing to my uncle or blasted sister. Guinevere was innocent. Wait, Gwen was innocent. I was horrible to her. All she did was love me. I told her never to say I love you again. I was thankful for Gwaine because I wanted to sink to my knees and roar in anger, hate, and fury.

8*8

I don't know how we walked back to the castle. I think Gwaine tugged me through the woods. Leaving me in my chamber, he went to wake Gaius, Merlin, Percy, Leon, and Elyan. The pain of everything was so real, and I couldn't understand the depths of my emotions except darkness and rage. Moonlight and sunlight would never be a part of my world again until Guinevere and our child was returned to me. Sighing, I accepted the consequences of my foolishness. A plan formed in my mind for Agravaine and Morgana, and they would feel deathly pain for their actions.

8*8

I stared intensely at Leon, curling my fingers in frustration. "What do you mean that Lancelot never made it to the Northern Borders?"

"He never arrived, Sire. I don't know."

I slammed his fist on a table. "Lancelot was a good knight. He refused his orders? Did you not question this? You didn't tell me! He was a shade raised from his death by Morgana. What if he's hunting down Gwen and the baby?"

I noticed Merlin and Gaius exchanging look before Gaius bowed his head in defeat.

Gaius sighed. "Sire, I've wronged you. Lancelot did follow orders… the orders of his mistress, Morgana. I conducted a test. You are correct he was a shade, a spirit raised from the dead. I am sorry."

Arthur closed his eyes. "You allowed a dead spirit into Camelot! He was near my wife. He sought her out! She acted differently when he appeared! He could have done anything to her! I found out tonight in the woods with Gwaine, listening to my Uncle conspire against me. Morgana bragging over destroying my Guinevere! How could you, Merlin. She loves you so much. " My rant sounded senseless.

Merlin shrugged," It eased our guilt to have him back."

"Tomorrow night, we will discover the rest of Morgana's plan from my Uncle. Leon, make preparations to lead the knights to Helios' keep, and destroy it, leave nothing but fire and destruction-kill Helios, and place his head on a spear for all to see. Percy and Elyan, go with him. Gwaine, I need you here with me." My friends nodded in agreement.

"Merlin."

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Make sure Cook prepares Agravaine's favorite meal, it will be his last."

"Yes, Arthur."


	26. Chapter 26

I stood over Agravaine's bed as he snored loudly like an overindulged boar, his face buried in a soft pillow. He's nice and snug in his soft warm bed, and my wife and child are somewhere in the lands, unprotected. Gently, I nudged Agravaine until he roused from his sleep.

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

I grinned sweetly to hide a boiling rage in my gut. "Nothing, I need you to come with me. It's urgent."

"Arthur, it's late."

"I know…. it concerns the kingdom."

Sighing, Agravaine flung his legs out of his bed, reaching for a robe; he trudged after me down a long hall away from everyone. I need solace to complete my little chat with my uncle. Did he think of anything when he roused me from my sleep, committed such heinous acts against Guinevere?

8888

Gwaine tightened the leather ties at Agravaine's wrist as sweat poured from the older man's body; he swung slightly in a musty cell.

"Now, Uncle, I finally realize that your loyalties are not to me or my mother," I stated calmly, fire blazed in my mind. "You used my wife to destroy my life. You aligned yourself with my sister. I could see if she was your blood. Was her bed good?"

"Arthur…"

"Now, what is Morgana's plan?"

"Arthur," Agravaine begged. "You have to understand," he wheezed painfully. "You aren't ready to be king."

Arthur smiled a tight smile. "It's going to be a long night. You will learn about my readiness to rule."

Turning my hand over, Gwaine placed a tiny knife in my hand. "You're Noble. You need little fine cuts, Uncle." I didn't hear his screams as the knife sliced a long red line down his arm.

"I have all night. I don't have my wife or child, Uncle."

During the night, Agravaine told me everything that I wanted to know as his screams of pain and agony rung in my ears. His sticky warm blood coated my skin.

Gwaine clamped a hand on my shoulder," Let me finish this." I cast Agravaine one last look as I walked away.

8*8

Michael

Maybe, I should marry a nice girl and give my mother a grandchild- another female in our family. She's totally besotted with Gwen and her child. Okay, he's a cute little baby. Gwen arrived a little over two months ago, and she's not trying to go home. Arthur's Knights destroyed Helios' keep, and placed his head on a spear! My mother harbors his missing wife and child. What is she thinking? She's not thinking. What am I going to do?

Gwen

Gwen clasped her hands together in joy as she watched Llacheu staring up at his hand. He seemed to marvel at his moving fingers.

"It's your hand. You place it in your mouth every second of every hour unless you're eating, my little sweet."


	27. Chapter 27

Four months later

I have not seen my wife in my six agonizing months, and I struggle to contain my grief and sadness. The fate of my child is unknown, and rage is my best friend. I will stop at nothing to find Guinevere and my child. If I have to rip apart every kingdom in my way-I will find her.  
How the mighty have fallen in this life, Morgana was adored by my father and the people of Camelot. Her alliance with Morgause proved to be her downfall; she selected a harsh fate for herself. Gone was her soft bed with silken linens. Gone were her fine dresses, jewels and servants. She lived a pathetic life in a dark and dank hovel. She did bring them here? Did she kill them here? Joy coursed through my veins briefly when I was told that Morgana was located. Guinevere was my first thought. Nothing… my hopes were dashed again. I moved into the shadows of her hovel when I heard her approaching her home.  
Like she was a normal person, not a murdering witch, Morgana organized her shelves with tiny purchases. Like she was still a Noble, Morgana brushed little leaves from her ridiculous black gown. At a witches' coven, she was told to wear black? To my amusement, she actually placed her fingers into the bird nest that was once her hair.  
"Morgana," I whispered.  
A cocky smiled appeared on my sister face," Arthur, what brings you here?"  
"I would like to speak with you?"  
"We have nothing to talk about."

"Gwen."

Morgana shrugged," You can't find your sweet wife, Brother;" she teased sweetly.  
"Let's talk and make concessions."  
I motioned to a cluttered table, and dropped my sword on her table. "Unarmed."  
Morgana humped as she approached our meeting spot.  
"So, you will give me… my throne."  
"What are you now? You aren't human."  
"I'm standing up for my people. I'm protecting them."  
"You kill innocent people."  
"Family trait."  
"We could have been family."  
"Yes, playing with Gwen and your brat."  
Pressing my lips together, I ignored her remarks as I maintained my composure.  
"Where are they?"  
"Dead, "she taunted.  
Impulsively, I grabbed my sword; the sheath flew over her shoulders as I swung with all of my might. I think she screamed as my sword sliced her neck. Her warm sticky blood covered me as I sat at her table.  
"So, we are even."

Gwen

Llacheu nestled in my arms sleeping when a Knight cloaked in red and gold arrived at Annis' castle. Quickly, I faded back into the shadows of the window. I should have known he would find me eventually. I rocked my precious son as he babbled about something happily.

"So, you're happy after a sleepless night with Mama, Mary, and Sefa. Annis worked magic on your gums with her ointment, Sweeting. I peered into Llacheu's mouth when he offered me a wide smile. "That's a mighty fine tooth, my son."

8*8

I listened to Annis' words carefully over dinner; my mind planned my escape- I knew this day would come. Arthur and the knights of Camelot asked to be housed after their journey. Arthur sent word that he located Morgana and delivered swift justice for her crimes against Camelot. A few years ago, I would have cried at her death, and my heart did not feel sorrow.  
"I have to leave as soon as possible."  
I decided to ignore the look of relief on Michael's face. I realized my presence caused grief between Michael and his mother. He questioned her motives, and my desire to rob Arthur of his son.

His mother silenced his rant with one sentence, "Give birth, and then return to argue Arthur's plight."

8*8

The Inn was comfortable and homey. A letter arrived from Edward; he urged us to go south. His grandmother left him a small house near the water, and it would be far away from Camelot's prying eyes. His caretaker would join us in a few days to help us travel across so many lands. I'm exhausted from my poor baby's cries of pain. I think we kept the entire inn awake with his cries. My eyes drooped as I read Edwards' letter.

"Milady, please take a rest with Mary,' Sefa urged. "I will watch the little one."

Nodding, I kissed Llacheu's hand as I passed him to Sefa, crawling into bed with Mary. "Just a little nap, Sefa."

Sefa

Llacheu smelled so sweet, innocent and warm as we walked in the meadow, his hands tangled in my hair- it stung a bit when he yanked hard.

"Ouch."

His sweet laughter made me smile; I couldn't help my feelings of joy, I was a part of a family. Gwen eased the pain of losing my parents. I knew her name was Eleanor, if asked by anyone. He husband died in battle as a knight of Odin's kingdom. Mary was her mother-in-law, and I was Mary's daughter. Llacheu was my nephew, and I would do anything to protect him.

My lips trembled when I spotted red and gold capes swaying under a large tree… Camelot. What have I done? Turning in the opposite direction, my eyes casted over my shoulder, I walked into a hard wall of flesh. Gasping, I stared at an adult version of Llacheu except he didn't have a beige tint to his skin or tiny golden curls. I could understand Gwen's attraction to the handsome king of Camelot.

"I'm sorry," he said politely.

"I'm very clumsy."

He smiled at me expect his blue eyes remained cold. "Is that your son?"

"Yes, my baby boy Louis."

Arthur's chest rose and fell rapidly. "How old?"

"Six months."

He nodded his head in respect. "My child died at the hands of Morgana Pendragon as well as my wife."

"I'm sorry."

"Can I hold him?"

I should have said no, and rushed back to the Inn. Bolting our door until the danger to my family passed. He believed Gwen and his child were dead at the hands of Morgana. He looked broken, dark, and angry. Maybe, holding his son would bring him solace.

"Of course," I replied. Carefully, I transferred Llacheu into his father's arms. He offered him a wide wet grin as he touched Arthur's nose and patted his cheeks. Arthur pressed a tiny kiss on his golden forehead.

"Protect with your life and love him dearly.'"

"Always, milord."

Cradling the baby, I watched his father walk swiftly to rejoin his men. Carefully I walked back to the Inn. I didn't mention it to Gwen and Mary that I met King Arthur. I lied and said that I heard rumors of Camelot knights in the area. We stayed hidden in our rooms for days until it was safe to leave.

Eighteen months later

Mithian

My father's ability to trust me to present a treaty to Camelot caused great pride in my heart. Hopefully he didn't want me to make a marriage with the grieving king. The loss of his beloved wife and child were rampart rumors across the lands. Still, I heard he was rather handsome. His tale did make the heart swoon when you pictured a life with a man deeply in love with his lost wife, unable to lose her love and memory.

I jumped in surprise when a young child with wild thick blonde curls, huge blue eyes dropped to my blanket, crawling in search of a perfect blue butterfly.

"Llacheu," a woman's voice called as she rushed to scoop the boy into her arms. Brushing kisses along his face as he laughed in glee.

"Mama… Mama… Mama."

"Forgive me, Milady. He loves butterflies."

"I'm Princess Mithian."

"Eleanor," the pretty brown woman replied with a smile. "Enjoy your meal."

I waved bye to Llacheu as he grinned and flapped a tiny golden hand at me until another butterfly past his face. He struggled to be put down on young grass. A firm no caused him to stop wriggling and rest his head on his mother's shoulder.

"What a darling child."


	28. Chapter 28

Mithian

Arthur is classically handsome, and his sadness tore at my heart, but darkness was embedded in his soul. He seemed lost to everyone, devoted to her memory. My eyes were focused on his First knight, Sir Leon after our initial meeting. He was handsome, loyal, smart, and kind, and my heart thumped when he moved close to me during feasts and meetings. His laughter coated my skin in a sun kissed warmth when our fingers touched accidentally. Blushing he offered to give me a tour of the great portraits of Camelot, nothing caught my attention until he showed me her portrait… Arthur's wife. Titling my head, I searched my memories at the sight of Queen Guinevere, a hand resting on her swollen middle.

"Leon," I whispered urgently. "I've seen her. Her name is Eleanor. She has a child…. Llacheu. "Blinking, I pieced images of Arthur and Llacheu. "Leon, Arthur's wife and son live."

Gwaine

I didn't believe Mithian's statements- at first. Gwen loved Arthur dearly, passionate, and unconditionally. She would never cause him such pain. What could have turned her against him so deeply? He did mention that he treated her harshly after she was enchanted by Morgana. They were happy until she disappeared, and her absence was felt in Camelot.

Gwen's young knight stood calmly in her chamber as sunlight streamed through an open window; her chamber was untouched since her disappearance.

"Now, Edward explain what happened again in the room, what were your movements? How did someone get into her chamber? I'm confused about the events of that day," Arthur asked calmly.

I noticed Edward stared defiantly at Arthur, almost distastefully. "Gwen needed to walk according to Gaius to aid the birthing process. We went for a walk ;afterward we returned to her chamber. Someone hit me in the head with something."

"Where did you walk?"

"The corridors," Edward replied.

"Where?"

"The hallways of the castle, Sire."

"Nothing usually happened?"

Edward's expression shifted curiously, and rapidly he set his features in a tight mask. Moving towards the young knight, I waved a hand at him in friendship to calm his nerves.

"We all- King Arthur, your brother Knights, Merlin, and Gaius- admire your dedication and care of Gwen. We just want her home. Did anything upset her?"

Edward wiped his damp brow," Gwen was in a good mood, and she wanted to walk before King Arthur returned for dinner. She had completed her final sitting… she was bored of it. The baby kicked her harshly, and she dropped to her side in discomfort, struggling to catch her breath. I helped her up… she touched a stone on the wall… it opened a secret corridor… she wanted to explore. I said no to her but... she was bored, and rushed in," Edward replied sadly.

I touched Arthur's shoulder to halt his comments and questions. "Go on Edward, you're protecting her and helping to return her to us."

"I followed her into the darkness with a torch. She's so very sweet and easy to please- genuine. Happy to become a mother in a few days. She reached your Council Room, and it was like a great triumphant for her. She joked that you would be furious with her because you would think that she behaved carelessly. We turned away…"

"Finish," Arthur ordered, blinking away tears.

"She heard your uncle suggest that she wasn't fit to be the mother of her child. She was incapable of rearing a Royal child," Edward rambled. "All of the Knights except her brother defended her and warned you to ignore the suggestion. Merlin pleaded with you! The Council agreed with your uncle. How could you not see that they didn't respect your wife? Your queen…. they viewed her with contempt. You didn't notice because you didn't want to acknowledge her pain. Your actions enabled them to disregard her. You gave permission for a Noble woman to steal her child away because she wasn't good enough to mother her baby. She burst into tears as I led her away from the ugliness of your actions! She mumbled that you hated her, and would never forgive her. You just wanted her for sex, and you enjoyed tormenting her soul for one mistakes. She whimpered that she forgave you for every hurt. She should have run away months ago like she planned. She wept like her heart was shattered into so many tiny pieces, and she looked so lost and hurt. She stayed because she discovered that she was with child. I was surprised that she planned to abandon Camelot and her marriage. Then, we returned to her chamber. I don't remember anything else."

Arthur paled at Edward's words, gripping a chair for support; he gazed at the young knight. "I rescinded my ruling after the meeting."

"It was too late the damage was done, King Arthur," Edward replied sadly. "She was afraid, lonely, and scared. She was scared of you, Sire."

"Go to your post, Edward," Arthur ordered. "Gwaine, I wish to be alone."

Merlin

Arthur was in foul mood after his meeting with Edward and the realization that Gwen ran from him. It was so difficult to sneak away from the castle. He was numb and bitter from the dawning that Gwen lived somewhere with his young son. It would be challenging to locate her, her trail was cold. She ran away from him because she feared him. It was so very hard to understand her actions towards Arthur… it wasn't very Gwen like. I understand some of his actions, but he was horrible to her. Yet, he created this mess. He drove her away. I stood a top of a hill waiting for Kilgharrah. Raising my arm to protect my face from flying twigs that signaled his landing, I eyed my old friend with kindness.

"Arthur's soul is in great danger… he will seek revenge for the loss of his wife and child. His actions will lead to war. This cannot be."

"How can I stop it?"

Rubbing his eyes, "You must convince the Queen to return to Camelot with their child. She is the balm that keeps Arthur from turning into Uther."

"I don't know where she is."

"I do, and I will take you there."

"Now?"

"Now."

"I thought you weren't a horse."

"Better a horse than a corpse."

8*8

A loud shriek caught my attention, and sent a chill down my spine. A young child with blonde hair and red lips stomped his feet in a large muddy puddle. His little legs kicked as he yelled and pouted… just like Arthur.

'"He doesn't have Gwen's disposition. Oh… know, he's just like Arthur."

"Puddy… See. Puddy!"

A young girl scooped the muddy twisting mess of a child into her arms and started to stomp out of town. The child screamed until his face turned beet red, the girl arrived at a small cottage deep into the woods. Shaking my head, Mary rushed out of the home to gather the child into her arms. Sticking his lip out, he pointed at the girl in anger. She merely shrugged and began to fetch water from a well.

Do I have the right to ruin Gwen's happy life? I should have said something about Lancelot, and we could have been saved from this mess.

My mouth dropped in horror when Kilgharrah landed in front of Gwen's house. Screaming, Mary and the girl rushed back into their home. His actions didn't help, but he forced my hand in this situation. Walking past my dragon-he didn't seem to get that part- I didn't stop until I reached her door. Banging loudly, "Gwen, open the door. It's Merlin."

"I don't know any with the name of Merlin," a sweet voice replied. "Go away."

My eyes glowed amber as I melted away the lock, pushing the door opened, three shocked faces stared at me, and Arthur's son waved joyfully.

"Death looks good on you, Gwen."


	29. Chapter 29

Merlin

Shock drained away from Gwen's face rapidly," I never claimed to be dead, Merlin. I left Camelot on my own volition. I never claimed to be kidnapped. I walked away from the madness. Your king assumed that I was dead or kidnapped."

"Gwen, you didn't bother to ease his mind or clarify your actions. You could have left a parchment. He is my king, but he is your husband."

Slapping her cheeks, "I'm sorry; I had to leave because my husband planned to take my baby... my unborn baby because I'm Common. I wasn't given a chance to fail. It was assumed that I would fail. But, I'm supposed to leave a parchment. I'll remember next time, Merlin."

Bitterness and anger radiated from her body like the sun on a hot summer's day. I miscalculated her reaction to me-she wasn't pleased to see me. Or at least ask about her friends and brother in Camelot. She had so many walls built around her, and she didn't want me in her fortress.

"He changed his mind about the Noble woman to care for Llacheu on the same day. He recognized that it was an error of judgment."

"He's always too impulsive, and his actions cause others hurt."

"Wasn't it impulsive to run away?'

"No, I planned it before I realized that Llacheu was conceived. I couldn't run away with a baby."

An eyebrow rose at her words," You changed your mind hastily about running away, Gwen."

I took a step back when anger flared in her eyes, hands dropping to her hips as lips curled downward into a deep frown, almost snarl. "Mary and Sefa take Llacheu into the meadows. Let him chase butters for a while until I join you. I need to chat with my old friend, Merlin."

Sefa grabbed a small brown basket from the table as Mary cuddled Llacheu in her arms, they didn't cast any looks in my direction. Llacheu grinned revealing his perfect white teeth and waved good –bye to me.

"Bye Mama," he called.

"Bye Llacheu," Gwen said as she blew him kisses.

"He talks," I questioned.

"He's bright little boy. He knows his body parts, and he says about 25 words, his favorite things."

"What about Arthur?"

"He's not very bright, and he knows too many words."

"Doesn't Arthur have a right to know his son?"

"He planned to take my child because I was Common. My own brother said nothing in my defense. He agreed with Arthur and his rusty elderly Council about my child.

"Gwen, he made a few mistakes."

"Everything in our relationship has been a mistake except for Llacheu. Our entire relationship is built on hurt and pain. His entire family is mad. Someone is always in Camelot attempting to kill a Pendragon. Our life is safe here. He's content here."

"What about Arthur?"

Gwen smirked," Can you ask anything else? What about him? What about you? So, Magic boy, what about your lie? Will Arthur forgive your lies for years? How can you explain the living the Great Dragon in my yard?"

"I was born with magic."

"I don't hold it against you. I'm not judging you, or pleading before you to understand Arthur."

"I will tell him."

"When? On his deathbed because he will lash out at you?"

"I think he learned after losing you to think over his actions."

"Oh, he feels bad. I thought he would be ecstatic to lose his unacceptable Common wife. He could never get over that stupid kiss."

"Morgana enchanted you. Lancelot was a shade, and she sent him to Camelot to seduce you before the wedding. She didn't want you to be queen."

Gwen's face remained emotionless, nothing in her eyes. Her calmness disturbed me, why didn't she cry over any of this? Or yell at me? It was like she didn't feel anything for Arthur any longer. She wasn't concerned about her deception.

"Arthur knows this," she asked.

"Morgana rambled with Agravaine in the woods one evening shortly after your disappearance. Or should I say departure? He went to a dark place after you left."

"Camelot is nothing but darkness. Merlin, you have magic; you didn't sense anything dark surrounding Lancelot?"

"Gaius and I detected that Lancelot was a shade, a soul raised from the dead."

Gwen's lips pressed together tightly. "You said nothing."

"How? Lancelot isn't alive but a walking dead man?"

"Arthur, Lancelot is a shade. He's evil. He means to bring harm to us. Send him out of Camelot. Arthur, Lancelot was a shade… maybe, he did something to Gwen. Any of those statements could have helped."

"It wasn't that simple."

"No, because you needed to tell the truth. Don't you dare walk into my home, and discuss my lies about my child. You're a consummated liar, Merlin. I think you need to go back to Camelot and Arthur."

"Gwen, I'll tell him your location."

"No, you won't, Merlin. You can't reveal your magic and lies to Arthur. You chose not to live a life of honesty."

I walked out of her home as she slammed the door loudly behind me.

"You did a marvelous job with the young queen, Merlin."

"Shut up!"

Kilgharrah

I returned my young warlock to Camelot; his presence was not need. His conversation with Guinevere of Camelot did not help mend the broken bond between the king and queen. With a simple nudge, Guinevere could be persuaded to return to her husband, if she was approached as a mother-not a wife. Checking over my wing, I located Aithusa soaring happily beside me. She was a bouncing exalted young dragon-curious. Her endless questions drove to me the brink of madness. She didn't sleep at night, and attempted to seek out her own adventures. She required protection and guidance from her emotions as Guinevere need protection from hurt stemming from Arthur's actions. Meticulously, I planned to land in a meadow near her house with Aithusa hopping around. On cue, Guinevere arrived carrying a basket to collect berries; she took a step back to flee from us.

"Guinevere, I mean you no harm."

"You tried to kill me once!"

"Please forgive me… Uther Pendragon."

Nodding swiftly," he could make anyone lose their mind," Gwen agreed. Patiently, I waited for her to see Aithusa. A wide smile beamed on her face as Aithusa rolled in a sunny patch of grass.

"You're a parent."

"It's difficult to mother a child. Worrying that you're providing everything for them. Guarding them, and loving every moment of their life.

"I agreed… it's hard, but rewarding."

"Motherhood is a wonderful experience. What's your son's name?"

"Llacheu."

"Can you spell it?"

A sweet laugh rumbled in her chest," L-L-A-C-H-E-U," Gwen spelt smoothly.

"Ahh... the bright one. Not Uther II?"

"Arthur would have selected Uther II, not ever! Your child?"

"Her name is Aithusa. Merlin named her. It's hard when you don't have choice in the name. I had a name, but he's the dragonlord. He had the right to make the choices. I was ignored by him."

"I've been powerless. Then, you have to act to save yourself."

"Like when I attacked Camelot… I wanted to scream with anger over the control used by Uther… jailing me for twenty years."

"Uther was cruel and demeaning."

Aithusa hopped over to Gwen until she stood beside the young queen, her pink tongue licked Gwen's skin.

"She likes you… meaning your heart is good."

Gwen rubbed Aithusa nose; the baby dragon snuggled into her hand. "She's a sweet little dragon."

"I'm sure your son is sweet, Guinevere. Times are changing in the lands. Odin will seek you out. You can't protect your son without help."

Tears formed in Gwen's eyes as I continued, "People will hunt him. He can only be safe in one location. I don't urge you to forgive the king. You need to live in Camelot with Llacheu for his protection. You don't have to love the king or share his bed. Just keep your baby safe."

"I'm scared for him in the woods without a male, and scared to go back to Camelot…"

"The king won't hurt you. Living in the middle of woods is dangerous, think as a mother. You are his mother, and wouldn't you do anything for him?"

"Anything."

"Think on it."

Arthur

In the morning, I depart Camelot to search for Guinevere. Someone must have seen Guinevere and my son. Edward's words are difficult to accept. She fears me…my guilt deepens every hour over the state of my marriage. Wearily, I walked to my chamber for another restless night of sleep. My ears perked when I hear her voice and giggling in my chamber. Perhaps, I'm already sleeping… dreaming of better days. Flinging open my door, I see him stomping around wearing my brown boots. The boots slide from his tiny legs as he tries to hold onto slippery leather. His hair is darker than mine, but golden, wild, and curly. Blue eyes are identical to mine, and I thought he would resemble Gwen. He looks like me except his skin is creamy beige. Cheerful laughter flows from his mouth, my eyes shift to his mother and my wife sitting serenely in a chair with her back to me; she doesn't rise to greet me. I blink to see if she will disappear as I stare at a loose braid in her hair.

"Hello Arthur."

A/n: The baby was made a toddler for a reason. I wanted Arthur to deal with his mini me. His son won't want to share mama with anyone!


	30. Chapter 30

Perhaps, this was poor planning on my part to arrive in Camelot, and sneak into Arthur's chamber. His guards and knights are still inept after everything that has occurred here, anyone can sneak into or out of Camelot. Why did I place my faith in a dragon? A dragon that attempted to scorch me alive. Stop worrying, I couldn't hide forever. Hopefully, Llacheu will not display his Pendragon side for a few weeks. He's his father's son. Should have planned this meeting better in his Council Chamber with people to urge him to spare my life. His appearance shocked me, Arthur, my husband. Thoughts of him were pushed from my mind so long ago. Llacheu became my focus for living, and all of my love was for my son.

Arthur had aged over the last eighteen months, and he appeared to be harder and colder. Faint lines decorated his eyes; his lips moved unconsciously as his son stared at him in curiosity. His golden hair was long, near his earlobes.

"Guinevere," Arthur mumbled as he gazed at me coolly.

Llacheu stomped over to Arthur, wearing his father's boots. He was a bit wobbly in his attempt to wear huge boots and walk quickly. Arthur looked down at Llacheu like he was the most wondrous creation in all of the lands.

"Hi."

Guilt entered my mind when tears formed in Arthur's eyes at Llacheu's soft greeting. Out of my mind regret, too late now.

"Hello," Arthur reply tenderly; his large hand ruffled Llacheu's golden curls. Giggling our son turned to stare at me," Who?"

"Papa, he's your Papa. Look at mama…. papa. Papa … papa."

Llacheu appeared to think over his new word until he learned to form it in his little mind.

"Papa, come."

Llacheu wrapped his hand around Arthur's fingers, and tugged him roughly in the direction of the living area of Arthur's chamber.

"Sit," Llacheu ordered. Arthur complied with his son's bossiness as they played on the rug. Llacheu climbed on his back, kissed his cheeks, and bounced on his hard stomach. Arthur grinned, smiled, giggled, and laughed. I refused to feel bad about this. I did what I had to do. I don't want to stare as they frolicked on a rug happily like they had known each other for years. Arthur dangled something golden in front of Llacheu's eyes; a tiny fist grabbed it quickly as he gazed at it with large eyes.

"Ooohh…"

Arthur used the moment to break away from Llacheu as imposing as an angry bear; he stomped in my direction like he had so many words to say to me. Sitting upright in my chair, I waited for him to open his mouth.

"Ouch," Arthur shrieked

My mouth dropped in horror as I watched my baby, Arthur's son, bite his father with his sharp little white teeth.

"Llacheu, Mama said no biting."

Tears filled Llacheu's eyes, stomping his feet, he waved his hand in frustration," My mama," he shrieked.

Arthur

He bit me. His own child bit me on my hand. What if he doesn't like me? He was fine until I approached his "mama." She rushed past me, scooping a crying Llacheu into her arms as she whispered soothing words in his ears. Her hands rubbed his back to soothe his cries. Fat wet tears slid from his eyes as he glared at me over her shoulder. H's glaring at me? No, he's just stopped being an infant. He can't glare at anyone. I watched him wiping his sad eyes, and they were like mine. He looked just like me. He's a Pendragon. Pride roamed around inside of me as I beheld the fruit of my loins. I have a son. I didn't expect Gwen to place him on the ground. She gave him a stern look, and he toddled over, sniffling with a heavy chest.

"Sorry. No bite, Papa."

Powerless, Gwen took his hand and led him to the carpet.

"Sit here and don't move until I tell you can get up."

"Yes, Mama."

She squared her shoulders, walking in my direction, my wife didn't smile. Not a single word did she utter when she took my hand to inspect Llacheu's bite mark. Did she feel heat flowing between our hands? She didn't rub my hand or utter any calming words to ease my hurt. She didn't even care. She left me. I made a few mistakes, a lot of mistakes. She could say something besides, "Hello Arthur."

"He didn't break the skin. It's rather red. He's learning not to bite people."

"Nothing else to say, Guinevere?"

"Your hair is long."

My hair is long! That's it. I was here in these lands, Arthur. I'm sorry for running away. Wait, she's not sorry. She could careless that she disappeared for almost two years. I'm going to play her game.

"He knows a lot of words."

"He likes to talk with people. He can be shy when he's sleepy."

"I don't know anything about him."

"You can learn."

A bit of fire in her. Why do I want to kiss her? No, he might bite again.

"Go to Gauis for an ointment, Arthur."

She's dismissing me. After everything, I get dismissed.

Okay, I'm leaving for now. This is my kingdom, my castle, and my chamber. We will have a chat about everything.

Nodding, I walked towards my chamber door until a sweet voice interrupted my thoughts of strangling Guinevere.

"Papa go?"

He does like me. He's grinning and racing towards me with his arms up.

"Up, Papa."

I ignored a horrified Gwen when I cradled Llacheu in my arms for the first time, and defied her wishes. It's my turn to be papa.

"He's coming with me."

"He's being punished."

"He's been given a lesser sentence. I'm king," I announced as I slipped from the door before she could say anything.

She can stew on that for a few minutes.


	31. Chapter 31

Llacheu waved to the residents of Camelot, blowing kisses, smiling as people greeted us in the corridors of the castle. People yelled in joy when I introduced my son, Prince Llacheu.

"Toll the bells," I called. "The Queen has returned with my son, Prince Llacheu. Tell everyone."

Llacheu was a perfect baby and prince; he charmed everyone, and a sense of pride occupied my heart. Love poured in my heart for him, my son.

He laughed when I knocked on Gaius' door. Smiling, he leaned over in my arms and banged loudly with his small fists," Open," he ordered.

"All Pendragon," I said proudly.

Merlin's mouth dropped in shock when he flung open the door," Arthur, what is your problem… what is he doing here?"

What does he mean what is he doing here? He's an idiot.

"Guinevere has returned with my son. They're home in my chamber, my wife and son are home," I shouted as I marched into Gaius's cluttered apartment. Llacheu took one look at musty books, barrels, boxes, and bottles. He wriggled in my arms," Down."

Placing him on the ground, I walked over to Gaius, and presented my hand. "Gaius he bit me."

"Indeed," the older man replied. "He seems to like you, Arthur. Why ever did he bite you? He resembles you greatly, Arthur."

"He's a Pendragon. We played in my chamber. He bit me when I approached Guinevere. He cried and screamed his mama."

"Oh."

Gaius seemed to know secret information about my son. The older man's eyebrows rose in concern.

"Oh, what, Gaius?"

"He's almost two years old. He has not shared Gwen with any other male. Sire, he's a Pendragon. He will not desire another male near his mother."

"He's a baby," I argued.

"He's a male Pendragon, and he's still a baby. He doesn't understand the concept of sharing.

"Neither does, Arthur," Merlin snapped.

"Retty," Llacheu said as he turned a bottle of blue liquid in his hand.

He can't hold glass. Carefully I approached my son with my hands outstretched," Give it to Papa."

His little face scrunched into a wide frown, his blond eyebrows connecting in anger as he wrapped his arms around the bottle. "Mine."

"No, it belongs to Gaius. Please give it to Papa."

Llacheu's lips trembled slightly as he turned to run from me. "No."

He didn't obey my commands, I'm his father and king, and he can't defy my wishes. His little legs were fast as he ran around Gaius' chamber with that blasted bottle under his arm. He can hurt himself, if he falls down.

"Llacheu, come to Papa."

"No," he shrieked.

It was worse because Merlin snickered behind me. Llacheu gazed at me with open defiance in his eyes as I approached him. "Hand it to me, Llacheu." He offered me a huge grin, and tossed the bottle at my feet.

"Oops."

Gwen

I smiled sweetly at the residents of Camelot as I searched for my husband and son. Arthur swept Llacheu out of our chamber, and it's close to his naptime. I hope Llacheu isn't sleepy because he's a regular bear cub right before his afternoon nap. Clutching Lanky, I started in the direction of Arthur's Council room.

I ignored everyone's looks of shock and squeals of delight. How am I going to explain my unseen arrival in the citadel? Oh, Arthur the Great Dragon cracked an orb for me to return to you. No, he's not ready for that particular conversation. We will have to chat after Llacheu's bedtime.

"Gwen," A deep voice called behind me.

I'm not in the mood for him. I need to locate my son before he throws a sleepy time tantrum. Pausing, I listened to his chainmail shaking as he raced to catch me. I waited for him to stand before me, and he had the nerve to look at me with annoyance.

"What do you want Elyan?"

"Where have you been for the last 18 months?"

"None of your concern or business."

Elyan folded his arms across his chest, "Arthur has been worried about you and the child."

"His name is Llacheu."

"Why did you run away?"

""That is between my husband and myself."

"You're queen and you have duties to Camelot. You can't be irresponsible."

"You speak like a mad man. You deserted your family for years. Do not speak of duty. Shut up," I roared. "I do not answer to you. I do not answer to anyone including Arthur!"

I stormed off, leaving my befuddled brother staring at me in bewilderment.

8*8

Merlin cleaned Llacheu's accident. Calmly I explained to him that he couldn't play with glass. He nodded his head sorrowfully and kissed me. His kisses made me feel giddy, and I forgot to give him a consequence for his behavior. He doesn't know any better… just a baby. He rested on my shoulders, pulling my hair as we walked to my Council room. He loved the shouts of joy at his appearance. Leon, Gwaine, Percy, and the senior members of my Council pressed kisses on his chubby cheeks, and he loved the attention.

Fatherhood is easy. I mastered it in a few hours, and I'm an amazing father. My son proudly walked around his future Council room. Oh, why is he rubbing his eyes? Is he sleepy? Why is he sniffling? Is he slowing down? Llacheu sauntered over to me and hugged my knees, resting my head on my legs. He stuck two fingers into his mouth and sucked loudly on them.

"Up Papa," he whined.

I scooped him into my arms; his small hands searched my back for something.

"Lanky?"

Llacheu's head popped up, and he looked around in horror. "Lanky?"

His cries tore at my heart as he howled in rage and muttered," Lanky." His face turned red; huge tears dropped from his eyes.

"What the hell is a Lanky?"

Gwen

I heard his cries as I approached the Council room; my maternal urges took over as I dashed into Arthur's Council room. Llacheu was beet reed, grumbling, screaming, and pulling at his curls as he cried in frustration. Arthur looked confused and the rest of the Council offered useless solutions like give him a toy or bounce him harder.

Casting them a dark look, I approached my baffle husband and offered Llacheu my arms. Whimpering he jumped into my embrace, and I covered him in Lanky. I walked over to my former throne and sat down, rocking my baby until he fell in a deep sleep, his golden head resting on my bosom.

Arthur rubbed his head," What's Lanky?"

"His blanket. He can't sleep without it."

"You could have told me," Arthur accused.

"You should have waited before you raced away."

Arthur

I'm tired. Fatherhood isn't easy as it looks. Llacheu woke up with energy of ten knights. He tossed peas at Gwaine when he made a face at him. Peas fell from his hands when Gwen looked at him. He splashed both of us with his bath water. I want to climb into bed with my wife, and hold her like before. It was long day, and I was detained by a surprise meeting with my Knights. My chamber was cool; I didn't want to wake Gwen. In the darkness, I changed into my night clothes.

I moved the blanket to discover Llacheu asleep in my spot. His hand resting on a sleeping Gwen's bosom.

Gently, I slipped into bed with my family. It will be better in the morning, it can't be worse. Can it?


	32. Chapter 32

Arthur

Something is poking my ribs… doesn't feel good. Is that sunlight? It seemed like I just want to bed, and morning is here already. Llacheu shook, scooted and moved around all night. I couldn't move him around… his body was like steel. I'm so tired. How does Guinevere sleep with him? Is he mumbling? No, he's complaining.

"Ouch," I yelped when a finger dug into my eye. What is he doing? I hope it's the baby! Is Guinevere trying to kill me, or blinded me?

I opened one eye to view my son pushing his feet into my ribs. Those little things hurt worse than a dagger in battle. He had the nerve to look annoyed. At least, he slept last night.

"Out," he stated forcefully. "Mine."

He's possessive and overbearing, and he's just a baby. He can't kick me out of my bed, I'm his father. Closing my eyes, I rolled over to my side and allowed him to complain and kick me, he'll stop when he's tired. His little hands slapped my back hard and loudly. He shrieked in disgust until I heard Gwen's voice.

"Let Papa sleep, Llacheu. We have to share the bed."

I snuggled deeper into my pillows as Llacheu complained about his Papa.

"Papa go."

"No, Papa's bed. Papa has to sleep in his bed. We can't push him out."

"Love Mama. Mine. Papa. Out."

"Mama loves Llacheu and Papa loves Llacheu… rest."

I listened to him snuggling in Gwen's arm. Looking over my shoulder, he draped his little body over Gwen's chest and buries his face into her hair.

Gwen

It's been a week since I've returned to Camelot. Still I haven't spoken to my husband about our issues. Llacheu is constantly between us, demanding my attention. Arthur isn't allowed near me. Our son loves his father until he comes near me. What am I going to do? He sleeps with … no, he sleeps and we close our eyes for a few minutes. He bit Gwaine's thigh the other day when he hugged me. Arthur had the gall to chuckle proudly. He doesn't mind when he bites other people; he broke a tray of dishes when he ran from Mary. Sefa actively avoids the nursery during the day. She claims that she's terrified of my husband. I need a good night's sleep. Mary took one look at me, and carried Llacheu back to his chamber, my former Queen's chamber. She told him to fuss and yell, but his mama needed a goodnight's sleep. I crawled into bed, and slipped into my warm covers. Just one good night of sleep.

Arthur

Shuffling over to my bed, I threw back my covers, and Llacheu wasn't sleeping on Gwen. Where's my baby? Did he crawl out? No, Knights would have to pull him away from Gwen. My ears perked at the sound of his laughter and a quick retort from Mary in the next chamber. It's late… why is he up? Maybe, I should check on him? No, he'll want to come with me. So tired, I need to sleep. Bless her because I need a good night's sleep to function as a king, a husband, and a father. Climbing into bed, I pulled Gwen into my arms, and inhaled lavender, and it soothed my soul.

During the night

Gwen's hand traced Arthur's jaw as she slept soundly in his arms; her other hand dropped lower to creep into his sleep pants and caressing his warm length. A slight moan slipped from Arthur's lips as he turned in his sleep pressing Gwen into the mattress. Lowering his head, his brushed her lips softly; Gwen's hand increased the pressure around his length causing Arthur to yank down his sleep pants. Her lips parted to allow his tongue to swipe around her mouth, their tongues tangling. Her head fell back against a pillow, her thighs parting, Arthur sank his fingers into her soaking center, twisting, plunging forcing whimpers from Gwen's throat. His hands yanked a silk nightgown from her shoulders; a tearing sound filled their chamber. Their mouths fused passionately, his hands flicking her hard nipples; Gwen moaning against Arthur's mouth, arching to make contact with his hard length. Breaking their kiss, Arthur's mouth nipped Gwen's neck and shoulders with his teeth; his length moved near her hot center. Gwen's mouth dropped open as Arthur slowly parted her wet flesh, his arms wrapping around her slick body. They writhed together in a slowly rhythm, caressing, moaning, and kissing. Gwen moaned her pleasure as Arthur grunted as he released himself deep in her womb. Rolling on his side, he cradled Gwen in his sleep, a wide smile on his face.

Mary

Sighing, I gathered my sleeping wriggler into my arms. His wet mouth rested on my shoulder; tenderly I placed him in his cradle. Gwen has forgotten to place the little prince of sleep disturbance in his cradle when he drifts to sleep. They both appeared dead on their feet after sleeping with Llacheu for a week. Covering Llacheu with a blanket, I tucked it snugly around his sweet little body. I love him to bits, but I need my rest.

A soft whimpering sound drew my interest to the Royal chamber.

"No…"

A harsh grunt confirmed my thoughts.

"That's why she kept him in their bed. She didn't trust herself. If they make a child, please a sweet wee girl with Gwen's shyness."

Gwen

Why does my lower body ache? It's not my time until next week, and I haven't shown any signs of my flow. When did Arthur start sleeping nude? His embrace is warm and inviting… he does make me feel secure and safe, Kilgharrah was right.

Opening my eyes, I noticed Arthur wore a huge smile on his face, his arm curved around my body, a hand resting on my stomach. Where's my nightgown? I cast my eyes over the side of our bed… my ripped nightgown. What did I do?

Arthur

That wasn't my baby. Who just slapped me, hard? Sitting up I spotted Gwen glaring at me, a sheet covering her bare breasts, her torn gown on the floor. I thought it was a dream, a hot passionate delicious dream. We made love last night. It was amazing.

"What did you do," she shouted, waving her hands.

"What did we do," I countered. "I made love to my wife after close two years of yearning for me. I needed you, Guinevere."

Her eyes were so vulnerable and sad as she gazed at me, tugging a sheet to cover her body, Gwen paddled to the door," You hurt me so badly."

I knew that she didn't mean last night.


	33. Chapter 33

Arthur

Gwen's behavior left me in a state of bafflement. Last night … I can't choose words to describe my joy after making love to my wife. It wasn't the physical act… our closeness … to join with her… to become one with her. Then, I stumbled over my words; I meant to say you, not me. My cheek tingled from her hard slap, and my loneliness returned to me.

My confusion deepened when Mary delivered our son to me during one of my meetings. Llacheu reached for me, patting my cheeks, cooing," Papa." He reclined in my lap during my meetings, and he seemed interested in Royal affairs.

"Mess, Mess, mess," a little voiced chimed happily.

Do I want to turn around? What has he done? This is fatherhood…

She's going to kill me. Llacheu sat on my table, pouring black ink over my parchments; his other hand rubbed it into my table and parchments. His little hands were coated with black ink, little black dripping dabs over his fat cheeks.

"Ohh, what do I do?"

Gwen

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Of course, I enjoyed myself; Arthur is a marvelous caring tender lover. Sex will not solve our problems, and it will not build a marriage or trust between us. If we fall back into our old bad habits, we have learned nothing from this experience. I don't want to be angry with him. I want something different. Now, everything is different because I lost control.

"I enjoyed myself. Sex can't repair my marriage."

"No, but it's sure fun to make up with," Mary laughed.

My head flung around when Arthur shrieked my name. "What's wrong?"

Arthur

"Guinevere! Come now! I don't know what to do!"

Gwen's laughter at our striped son didn't lessen my worry. Llacheu smiled at me as he wriggled to escape my arms.

"Papa, love Papa," he muttered, smearing ink across my face.

"Mary," Gwen called. "We need a tub of warm water, and plenty of soap. Llacheu is covered in ink… again."

"Again"," I questioned laughingly.

"Our son is a busy little boy."

Our eyes locked for a moment; her hand resting on mine; Llacheu attempting to touch his mother as she squirmed away from him.

"Don't touch Mama, Llacheu," I reprimanded. He listened to me… he actually stilled in my arms.

"Gwen, we need to talk."

"After his bath."


	34. Chapter 34

Arthur

How can I not spend every moment with my boy? Goodness, he's fun in a clever naughty way. Gwen handles him well, firmly and gently. My tunic is soaking wet from him pounding little hands into his soapy bath. I have to be careful not to slip on various slick puddles. He resembled a wet kitten when Gwen rinsed his hair. He giggled, laughed, and yelled in merriment during his bath. I was a bit afraid… yes, I was afraid of my son. Gwen offered me a squirming bundle of freshly scented legs, fingers, hands, and ordered me to dry him. It made me feel weak and unsure of myself. Then I glanced into my own eyes, and I did it… mildly until I grew confident. He rested his head on my shoulder as we waited for his mother to return with fresh clothing. He wriggled and fought us until we dressed him. Mary stood waiting for her precious little lamb; he snuggled into her arms, his eyelids began to droop before they left the room.

Quickly, Gwen moved away from me, and a deep sense of loneliness and sorrow took hold of my heart. Taking a deep breath, I approached my wife; dropping to my knees in front of her. My arms wrapped around her tender legs.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for treating you so poorly. I'm sorry that I said never to say that you love me. I'm sorry for listening to my Uncle. I'm sorry for forcing you to leave."

"Arthur…"

"It's my fault for everything… I've learned to be calm and ponder my thoughts before acting."

I didn't realize that I was crying until I noticed tiny spots of water on her gown. "I couldn't function without you. I can make everything better. I just need you. You don't have to love me. Just don't leave me again. I'll beg."

I dropped my head on her lap," I killed my sister. I murdered my sister because she taunted me over you. I killed her without a second thought." I lay sobbing in her lap as my fears and disappointments flowing from my mouth, and tears cleansing my soul.

Tenderly she stroked my face providing me with comfort. "I'm back, and I won't leave you again. I missed you. I forgive you as you should forgive me. Nothing can ever tear us apart. "

"Thank you for forgiving me, Guinevere. I have nothing to forgive you for… but I do."

"That's what you do when you love someone. I love you, Arthur."

Gwen held me as I bawled like Llacheu in her arms.

"I love you, Guinevere," I whimpered. "Thank you for my son."

"Remember that when he tries to take your sword again."


	35. Chapter 35

Guinevere

"I'm going to spend the entire day with my son," Arthur beamed proudly, Llacheu atop his shoulders patting his father's hair roughly. Arthur didn't seem to notice sharp tugs from his son's chubby hands, or he didn't care.

Over the last few weeks, Arthur grew into a devoted father with our son. He spent hours playing with him, bathing him, coaxing him to eat, and gently reprimanding our child. Llacheu responded to his father's attention as their bond deepened before my eyes. Arthur was the husband of my dreams, caring and thoughtful. Happiness could not describe my life.

"Oh?"

Arthur grinned," You need to plan the feast for King Melwas' visit, and I'm going to watch my boy."

"By yourself?"

"With Merlin."

"Have fun," I whispered with a sly grin.

8*8

Walking down the corridors with Mary, I heard Arthur shouting," Come back." Peering out of an open window, Llacheu chased a butterfly as Arthur, Merlin, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percy, and Gaius raced after him. Gaius…. it might kill him running so rapidly.

"Are you going to gather the boy," Mary inquired.

"No, Arthur can handle him. However, I worry about the state of our kingdom when the king can't contain one small child."

"Gwen, Llacheu is a busy baby."

"He's his father's son."

"Indeed."

8*8

Poking my head into our chamber, I listened for cries, moans, whimpers, or anything else signaling distress. My ears heard the distinct sound of Arthur's snoring. He fell asleep watching the baby… Oh, dear. Maybe Mary took Llacheu from Arthur for his afternoon rest. Stepping into our chamber carefully not to wake Arthur, I took small steps to sneak in like a mouse. Our chamber was intact, windows weren't broken, and everything was clean.

I knew Arthur was a wonderful father. Beaming, I walked towards our bed; my smile grew when I spotted my boys sleeping. Arthur's large hands cradling a sleeping Llacheu as he drooled on his father's red tunic, a huge wet spot covering Arthur's right shoulder. Climbing on the bed, I snuggled into Arthur's side, breathing in his clean masculine scent. Llacheu opened his blue eyes to frown at his father's snoring. With sleepy eyes, he murmured," Mama." Kissing his cheek, he drifted back to sleep as I rested my head on Arthur's dry shoulder and a hand on Llacheu's back; I joined my family in sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Arthur

Fingers tangled tightly I led my beloved towards over our chamber. Looking over my shoulder, my eyes regarded her with devotion and love. The sound of breaking glass forced Gwen's mouth to drop slightly as we rushed into a chamber rapidly.

Maybe, it was a ball. He tossed something out of the window, and he broke our window. He's a baby. I never broke a window as a child.

"Mama… love. Papa… love," our little monster crooned at us. He could have made an attempt at tears. No, our child looked us and try to trick us with declarations of love.

"Llacheu. What do you do," Gwen inquired.

"Toss," he replied with a pouty lip. Did he shrug at us?

"Take him; I'll be happy when Sefa returns. This boy," Mary fussed before she departed our chamber.

I picked my son up gazing into his eyes," You can't toss things at the window. It's very dangerous."

Llacheu leaned up and kissed my cheek loudly," Love Papa. Kiss."

He's really cute. I pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"Arthur," Gwen rebuked. "He broke a window."

Spinning in my arms, Llacheu reached for his mother," Mama kiss?"

Gwen stroked his fingers, and kissed his palm. "He needs a consequence, Arthur."

"Mama and Papa kiss."

I can't deny an opportunity to kiss my wife. Pulling my family into my arms, I kissed Gwen firmly, Llacheu squirmed in her arms.

"Happy?"

"No, Llacheu was naughty."

"Mama… Papa kiss… me."

We snuggled our son as he giggled loudly, touching our faces and smiling with tiny white teeth.

"He is cute," Gwen whispered.


	37. Chapter 37

Llacheu

Hands… move fingers…. smile at Papa.

"Papa," I whispered.

"You can't get up," Papa muttered.

Move foot… loud sound.

Smile at Mama.

Sad Face.

"Llacheu, you have to sit for trying to take Papa's sword. You can't touch Excalibur."

Loud sound at door.

Man.

Smile at him.

Man smiles.

"Edward, I would like you to meet your new charge, Llacheu. Welcome home to Camelot," Arthur said warmly.

Edward

After the death of my wife in childbirth, I retreated deep within myself and lost touch with the world. I couldn't honor the Knight's code. Arthur allowed me to leave Camelot until my mind cleared. My grief subsided slowly and painfully. Upon my return to Camelot, everyone stood in a state of shock when Arthur summoned me to the Royal Chamber. I heard Gwen and her son returned to Camelot. Walking into their chamber, my heart melted at the sight of huge blue eyes.

"Hello Llacheu," I whispered, offering him a hand.

"Hi, up?"

"No, you have to finish your consequence."


	38. Chapter 38

Gwen

Arthur refused to heed my warning, Llacheu was much too young to greet visiting kings and queens. Goodness, he just a babe, and he won't remember Melwas' visit. I struggled to stop him from spitting peas at Gwaine. A small wooden stool is my child's best friend. He wriggled in his dark red jacket, and it reeked of oldness. Gauis claimed it was Arthur's as a babe when he presented to me proudly. It must have been Uther's jacket because I found a family of moths residing in it.

"Mama, down."

Pressing a kiss to his face," Soon little one." Patting my cheeks lightly, Llacheu was soon engrossed by King Melwas' knights arriving in our courtyard.

"Down," he ordered.

"I told you no," I reminded him firmly.

"Love."

"I'm not putting you down."

Frowning Llacheu leaned back into my chest, grumbling and mumbling under his breath. Arthur slipped an arm around my waist protectively to guide me down the steps.

I was surprised that King Melwas was Arthur's contemporary. His hair was dark with sea green eyes. He is quite handsome, and I could almost hear Mary stating he could slip his boots under her bed. Melwas and Arthur laughed and clapped each other' shoulder. It was a display on masculinity, and my little cherub needed his nap as he wriggled relentlessly.

"Melwas, you must meet my wife, Queen Guinevere and my son, Prince Llacheu."

"Oh, the former handmaiden that stole the heart of the fearless Arthur Pendragon. A wide smile rested on Melwas' face; he walked slowly towards us. Llacheu still in my arms, and mumbled," No."

"Milord, welcome to Camelot," I said warmly.

Melwas took my free arm, and brushed his lips against my palm, his fingers tracing the skin of my hand.

Oh dear, he's fresh.

Arthur flushed red, wearing a tight smile, anger simmered in his eyes. I smiled sweetly as my husband to calm his nerves.

"Move… mine."

"'Excuse me," Melwas chided Llacheu.

"Only Llacheu… only Papa. Move… now."

"He's possessive."

"He's his father's son ," I warned. "He doesn't like to share like my husband, Arthur."

Melwas reached to ruffle Llacheu's curls when a tiny boot attempted to make contact with Melwas' forearm.

'"He's dangerous," Melwas taunted. "I don't fight babies. I'll leave for now."

'"Time for refreshment," Arthur suggested calmly.

Arthur gathered me close in his arms," That's my son."

"Obviously… yours.

"Papa and Llacheu only. I love him."


	39. Chapter 39

Gwaine

Perhaps, I overstepped my boundaries…. something needed to occur to calm the savage beasts in Arthur's soul, and his tiny blonde heir was worse than his father. Llacheu actually bit Melwas' hand. Of course, we didn't bother to reprimand Llacheu. Poor little tot had to protect his mama's honor and Melwas behaved like he had every intention of seducing Gwen. He touched her hand, brushed his lips over her pulse, and gazed upon her ample bosom.

Arthur behaved like a wounded bear… grouchy… cranky… loud and downright mean. In an effort to maintain the peace for a more days, I purchased a tiny gift for my queen. Gwen said nothing when I presented her with a wrapped present.

"Gwen, wearing it tonight," I implored.

"What is it?"

"Waine," Llacheu chirped from his favorite stool. "Up?"

Gwen silenced her child with a look over her shoulder.

"It's for the bigger version of that one."

"Oh."


	40. Chapter 40

Mary

Perhaps, Gwen suffers from not having a mother during her maiden years. I attempted to provide her with guidance. Yet, my almost daughter stands before a mirror attempting to twist a sheer nightgown around her hair. She bore Arthur a son, and goodness, they don't play word games at night. She can't figure out Gwaine presented her with a sheer nightgown to tempt Arthur, and control his inner beast. What do I say?

"Mary, how do I twist it around my hair? I'm not much for veils since I married Arthur."

My eyes rose to the sky as I wished for strength to maintain my composure.

"Gwen, it's a nightgown."

"I'll catch a cold."

"Gwen!"

"What," she exclaimed deeply confused.

Exhaling deeply, I wiped my brow," Gwaine gave you that gown to seduce your husband. Arthur is jealous over Melwas' actions. He feels insecure ... make him feel wanted and loved."

"Oh."


	41. Chapter 41

**Merlin**

After all of these years, how many times have I caught them half dressed in bed? Why didn't I knock? I could have placed my knuckles on the door and rap gently, just a few times. My deep voice would have questioned quietly," Arthur and Gwen are you up?" No… I rushed in like a fool to discover my sovereign snuggled deep in his bed coverings with Gwen tucked under his arms protectively. A sensual gleam in his bright blue eyes, Arthur's firm lips curved in a tired smile, and his hand barley moved to beckon me out of their chamber. I don't need another command to flee before I lost my eyesight.

**Mary**

"Mama," Llacheu called sharply.

Rubbing my eyes, I stared at my future little king, a deep frown covering his adorable face. Sleep evaded me last night from glass shattering, moans and chuckles, Arthur's hoarse grunts, and soft whimpers from Gwen. My husband was not made like the king. Goodness, Arthur could slip his slippers under my bed, if he was older and unmarried.

My head flung around when I heard glass shattering. An unrepentant Llacheu stood before a broken hand mirror.

"MAMA!"

"I want her too, boy," I fussed. "I take that back. He made you. No slippers under my bed, little boy!"

**Arthur**

Merlin deserved a bit of kindness from me. I shouldn't have been so rude to him. My fingers traced circles on Guinevere's damp shoulder as we laid snug in our warm bed. Soft damp curls in complete disarray and a cool cheek rested on my chest; occasionally, her soft thigh would caress my hair roughed thigh. I decided to ignore lustful stirrings of my body. After last night, my need to connect with my wife and beloved were fulfilled delightfully. Brushing my lips across her brow, my mind began to drift back to the previous night in our chamber after a dreadful day with Melwas. Melwas with his sharp tongue, inappropriate tongue, and lustful eyes tried my patience. Llacheu, my boy, deemed him the most horrible person in Albion. He constantly tossed food at him, kicked and slapped his body parts. I said nothing to rebuke my son. He's protecting his kingdom. Llacheu howled like bloody murder when Melwas went to touch his hair. Gwaine and Percy rushed to his defense, and a small ruckus erupted between Melwas' knight and Camelot's knights in the training area in the middle of the day in front of my citizens.

Tired and weary, I trudged towards my chamber late in the evening. I missed saying goodnight to my baby, and I couldn't ignore a wave of grumpiness. Sighing, my hand twisted a brass knob to gain entrance to our chamber. Flickering candlelight illuminated our chamber as my eyes searched the darkness for Guinevere.

"Guinevere…"

I swallowed hard as she approached me; her feet used tiny steps until she stood before like a wood sprite. Her long beautiful hair tossed around her slender shoulders. Her body was almost covered by a chemise of translucent lace. Her dark nipples strained against their tight confines. I felt like a fool when my pants tightened painfully. Maybe, a witch took the form of my sweet wife…

"What foul creature are you?"

Her sweet laughter coated in sweetness and hope; Guinevere moved closer to me; clocking her head to the side," Darling, I'm your mother and queen. The mother of your child… your consort and I are here to refocusing your mind."

"What?"

"Tonight, I belong to you- body and soul-do to me whatever you desire…"

"Oh."


End file.
